Book Two: Love is Pain
by Calypso in Love
Summary: *complete!*Hermione and Draco are now engaged and working as interns at Hogwarts, but a new Dark Lord is on the rise. Hermione is captured and comes back changed... too changed. Will our fave couple survive their troubles and find happiness?
1. [Personalized T-shirts and Aurora]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter

Chapter One-[Personalized T-shirts and Aurora]

Summary: Hermione and Draco are now engaged and working as interns at Hogwarts, but a new Dark Lord is on the rise. Additionally, Hermione is dealing with her Father still... will our fave couple survive their troubles and reach married bliss?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Probably never will own 'em.

"DRACO! Are you done in there yet?" Hermione yelled through the bathroom door.

"No! But while you're waiting, would you mind packing my bags?" Draco yelled back, his voice muffled by the shower-water. Hermione gaped at the door.

"PACK YOUR BAGS?!"

"Well, we _are _engaged! And there aren't any house elves around here!" Draco whined. 

"It's a muggle hotel you dolt! And what? In the Malfoy family the fiancee is supposed to pack the bags?!" Hermione banged her fist on the door and heard the shower turn off. "Oh great, now I've invoked the wrath of the Dragon of Immortality." She muttered sarcastically under her breath. 

The loving and adoring engaged couple had decided to spend the remainder of their

summer holidays in Cuba after the… uh, unfortunate and stressful events that had already occurred that year. Hermione had passed her O.W.L.S with a 12, and they had both gotten their apparation licenses. They were staying at a muggle hotel in 2 rooms adjoined by a shared bathroom. 

"Yes. Unless you want to die. Listen, we'll miss our flight if you don't at least help me, babe!" Draco said, opening the door and standing there in only a towel. Hermione averted her gaze, blushing slightly. 

"Babe? Where'd that come from? You've been watching TV again, haven't you?" Hermione asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Pretty pretty please?" He begged, using his puppy face. Hermione heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"I suppo…"

"Thanks! You're the greatest fiancee ever!" Draco said, giving her a peck on the cheek and slamming the bathroom door in her face. Hermione groaned. 

"It wasn't the puppy face, you know!" She yelled.

"Yeah, _sure._" Draco said confidently under the noise of a hair dryer. Hermione headed into his room.

He'd already started packing, at least, Hermione thought as she surveyed the half-emptied drawers and the neat stacks of clothing on the bed. She opened the green and silver suitcase (she'd have to see about that after they got married…) and began piling clothes into it. His pants, socks, sweaters (_We're in Cuba for God's sake, this boy packs heavy!), _shoes, his trunks, and _t-shirts… _

Hermione found out that, yes, in fact, _all _of Draco's t-shirts were made especially for him. And there were quite a few. She flipped through them, laughing occasionally.

__

It's hot down there (with a downward arrow)

No officer, there's no blood in my Butterbeer sysyem

If you're reading this shirt, you were looking for abs (you found 'em)

Beam me up, Draco, there's no intelligent life down here

That guy in the mirror is hot!

Today's forecast: Draco followed by women

Stop drooling and dial 1-800-dmalfoy

Stop pinching yourself! Pinch me instead…(Hermione stuffed that one in her pocket with a grim smile)

__

I'll pick you up at 3:00 AM (when you're dreaming)

It hurt when I fell from heaven, but you can soothe me… Hermione giggled madly.

__

Yes, you can feed me grapes… Hermione chuckled.

__

No, these aren't astronaut pants…Hermione laughed.

__

I don't have a big ego, I'm just smarter than you. Hermione shrieked. Draco came out of the bathroom and stared at her. She stared at his shirt. It was black and read in large white letters…

__

I'm not sure if the sun shines out of my arse…probably, but you can check. That was the end. Hermione collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically and banging her fist on the pillow. Draco shrugged in a bewildered fashion and went back into the bathroom, smoothing his hair. 

Ten minutes later, Hermione stopped laughing and composed herself (slightly). She wiped the tears off her face and ran a shaky hand through her tangled hair. That boy was conceited, but she loved him, God help her… She put a stack of boxers into the suitcase, grinning mischievously. She hauled a pair of green silky ones out and waved them around, saying in a deep voice…

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a conceited chauvinistic asshole!" She arranged the boxers so that it looked like they were talking.

"I have two freaky Death Eater parents who followed the Dark Lord and hate muggle borns. I have many misused house elves and I have many t-shirts proclaiming my egotistical self a 'hottie' and such. I'm also engaged to the best girl on earth…" The boxers said in deeply-accented English. They continued on…

"I am so sexy and incredible, and when I marry Hermione, aforementioned best girl on earth, I will be a faithful and perfect husband who obeys my wife's every whim and makes supper every night and…" Hermione heard laughter behind her and blushed scarlet. Her fiancee had just caught her using his boxers as a conversational companion… 

"Hermione sweetie, I have enough money to buy you real friends, if that's what you want. You can put the boxers down now." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and grabbing the boxers, then putting them in his bag. Hermione turned around, her face still red. He had put on a denim jacket over his 'sun shine' shirt and wore a pair of jeans. 

"How can you wear that? It's so hot!" Hermione said. Draco looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, it is hot isn't it?" He agreed, earning a pillow in the back of the head.

"I meant the weather, you pig!" She said, flopping onto the bed. She herself wore a light blue knee-length floral print shirt and flowing white peasant top. She getting uncomfortably hot in just that clothing.

"It'll be colder in Britain, sweetie. But I still don't see why we have to take the plane! We should just apparate!" Draco said, whining again. 

"We've never apparated that far, Gods know what might happen! We could get spliced! And… oh shit! The plane! We're going to be late! Hurry!" Hermione sprung off the bed and ran into her own room, grabbing her charmed suitcase (magically featherlight!) and ran down the hall, down the stairs and jumped into the rental car. She shoved the keys in the ignition, and started to turn them, as they had already signed out of the hotel during breakfast. "_Draco_!" She gasped, looking around the parking lot frantically. What was taking him so long. "That slimy little wanker, if he makes me miss that goddamn plane…"

"Now I see how you talk about me when I'm not around, maybe I should reconsider my proposal." Draco drawled. Hermione spun, he was sitting in the passenger seat, smirking at her. She started the car and pulled out.

"Apparation?" She asked.

"Yep. Dunno why you don't use it more."

"I'm just not used to it yet."

"Alright. I'll remind you next time then."

"You might've made me thirty seconds late. I think you did, in fact." Hermione said. Draco just looked out the window serenely as the scenery sped by.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione, can you open the crackers for me?" Draco asked for the 3rd time. Hermione sighed.

"_How_ many crackers are you going to eat this trip, Draco?" She said tiredly as she opened the crackers. "And _when_ are you going to learn how to open them yourself?"

"I'm hungry." Draco said through a mouthful of the crackers. Hermione leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. Draco really could be a handful… quite tiring, really. 

Ten minutes later

"Hermione, can you open this can for me?" Draco asked, watching a movie and shoving the can of gingerale towards Hermione. "Mione?" He asked, looking over at her. She was fast asleep. He wondered whether to wake her, he was really thirsty, but decided against it. He had to figure these muggle things out for himself. It was embarrassing, always asking Hermione. He, in a rare moment of good judgement, held the can away from him, out in the aisle. "Now, what to do?" He muttered to himself. A lightbulb went on. He shook it! That'll make it pop, probably. Oops, it didn't. The little tab… right, he had seen Hermione doing something with that. 

Draco reached down, curled his finger around the tab, and pulled…

________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Aurora Duldem, a jolly old widow, sat down in her seat and opened a magazine entitled 'Gardening for Elderly Ladies'. She had just found the article on 'indoor gardening for the fall and winter' when the ink began to run. She turned her head to see the source of the yellow, fizzy liquid and got a stream of it in the face. 

"OH!" She yelled, holding her magazine in front of her face. 

"Miss, I'm so, so sorry! I'm so… are you ok? Is there anything I can do? Mungo on a cross, I've ruined your magazine! And your hair! Oh ma'am, it was a mistake…"

"Shush!" Aurora said exasperatedly, she couldn't even hear herself think over the youngster's prattling! There was instantaneous silence, but she could still feel a napkin, patting her face urgently and a little roughly. "OH!" She exclaimed again, pushing the well-meaning hands away and putting on her glasses. She threw her dripping magazine on the floor, so it wouldn't drip on her anymore, and looked at the boy who knelt before her, remorse clear on his features. "Now." She said, and the boy waited patiently for her to continue. But she was studying him. He seemed earnest, with his halo-like blonde hair and pale, regretful features. "What _is _your name, young man, and what _is _your game?" She said smartly. The boy gained a little color upon seeing that she wasn't screaming at him. 

"Ehm, D-Draco Malfoy ma'am, and uh, it wasn't a game, I was trying to open my drink, honest!" He exclaimed. Aurora looked doubtfully at the can, which was sideways and must have been shaken up. 

"_What_ country are you from?"

"Well, Britain Ma'am."

"Have you _never _had a carbonated drink before, boy?" She asked sharply. 

"No Ma'am." The boy replied, shaking his head, his eyes wide to emphasize his point. Aurora's eyes narrowed. A British boy who had never drank a can of soda pop? Hmmph.

"He hasn't Ma'am." Came a feminine voice from behind the boy, and he moved aside so Aurora could see clearly a petite girl with fire in her eyes and a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Aurora nearly laughed. _No need to worry, Lioness, I won't hurt your boy, although I don't know about the reverse of that_… she _almost_ said aloud. "Listen, I would know, he's my fiancee, and he's not very cultured…" The girl continued. The boy began to protest the last remark but kept quiet at a look.

"Got him well under control. II like that. And… wait, did you say _fiancee?" _Aurora asked excitedly. The girl nodded warily. Aurora shook her hand eagerly. "My name is Aurora Duldem, here's my card, thanks for the invitation, dearie's." She said, turning back to her soggy magazine. The children gaped at her.

"Did you just invite yourself to out wedding?" The girl asked. Aurora looked at them, smiling distractedly. 

"Why yes, darling, I did. See you there." She said, waiting for a reaction. The girl smiled in an almost admiring way. 

"Hermione Granger, and my clumsy, uncultured fiancee, Draco Malfoy." She said, shaking Aurora's hand firmly. 

Hermione and Draco settled back into their seats. 

"Y'know, I meet the most interesting people on planes." Hermione said, closing her eyes again and cosying up to Draco's shoulder. Draco looked down at her.

"Don't get too comfortable, sweetie, I need to go get a Ginger Ale and you can open it for me." He said, unbuckling his seat belt. Hermione fell onto his seat when he got up. 

"God, being engaged is more work than I thought it would be." She groaned. Across the aisle, a certain old lady smiled.

"Not as much work as being married is, dearie. Not near."

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Alright, you can all tell I like people on planes! Aurora is based on Suzanne Schuurman, A lovely lady who I adore, who _isn't _a widow, thankfully! She's plump and grey and sweeter than candy. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Since you all were begging for a sequel, I decided to give it you *smirks and polishes nails on shirt*. My week-long hiatus from any and all writing has been heaven, but my fingers are starting to itch… had to write more! This story will NOT be nearly as easy to put out, as exams are coming up and I have recently discovered that _studying _improves your grades… hmm, never woulda thunk it. After exams, I'm doing New York and my Grandparents for a month, then it's off to boarding school for moi. I don't know what the writing/posting situation there will be, although my parents are working on getting me a laptop *jumps up and down*. So don't expect the fast updates you got with Pain is Bitter, although I will try my very very hardest! Oh Gods, my Mum is still ranting about me marrying Prince William. Pity me. Pity pity. Now, to clean up my overflow reviews from Pain is Bitter:

Thanks to reviewers:

Krystle Nicole- you broke the tape! Poor you!

illegal_angel- thanks a mill.

Evenstar Princess- Here's the sequel, courtesy of moi.

G*Ness- Aaw sweetie! Wait… so if I did a bad chapter that totally sucked (hint: ^), would you still give me what I deserve? *cringes in fear* Lol.

smiley13- Review! First thing! Thank-you so much for your lavish compliments! I'm so ecstatic that everybody thought the song fit perfectly and that the last chapter was good!

Ali Marie D'Aleton- Glad I kept you in suspense, I love stories that do that!

Christina- J thanks!

Daffy duck- that part's done… but this one is just beginning.

Kristatwen- yep, done.

Just Chasing Dreams- Crystal clear… yes. Ok. Alright. Mmmhmm. Yep. Uhhunh. Right.

Icy Stormz- Can I block people from reading my stories? Well, if I find a way, I'll block you until you post a new chapter of FL! I love you Icy, but POST GODDAMNIT! I NEED MORE! (what did you say? Harassment… *twirls hair and whistles* blackmail…? *looks away*)

Draco'sgurl- don't worry, D/Hr forever! *gets out flag and waves in air* Although I've been thinking about a Lily/James, or a Ron/Cho, or a Ares/Xena (from Xena) or a Sarah/Jareth (from the Labyrinth). Never know. But my favorite will always be Draco and Hermione!

Sucker For Romance- *blushblush* Thank-you dahling!

Angel of Death- IS NOT! *sticks tongue out* Lol. 

Queen of the Roses- bloody *grins crazily* Mmm… good.

allee kat- It wasn't over for long! Mwahahahaha! I brought it back from the grave to haunt you all! Mwahahahaha! 

Chevira Lowe- Endlessly flattered! God, you guys are WAY too generous for your own good! Thanks a bill!

CharmedHPFanatic- *cackles evilly* Caroline Keene was my role model when I was younger, lots of mystery… and the angst… well that's something I cooked up in my twisted little brain. *in wrestling voice* Can _you_ smell the angst frying? *more evil cackling* 

Kat AKA W.D.- *sigh of pleasure* someone who has great taste… aaah! Finally.

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- See?! *points at IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY* Here's someone who actually answers my polls! FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE! 

Angel21689- Thanks! That means a lot to me! I LOVE making people cry! *snicker*

ChibiFuu Malfoy- The gal with the great name! I present _you _with the award for best penname ever! Thank-you so much, I was most defenitely sniffling when I read your review! Love you love you love you! And happy B-day, ChibiFuu!

Veronica- thanks! Have you done the polls? Have YOU?! *sobs hysterically*


	2. [I Spent Monday Missing You]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter

Chapter 2- [I Spent Monday Missing You]

Last Time:

Hermione fell onto his seat when he got up. 

"God, being engaged is more work than I thought it would be." She groaned. Across the aisle, a certain old lady smiled.

"Not as much work as being married is, dearie. Not near."

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

Draco drank a sip of Ginger Ale, then placed his cup carefully on the tray. A passing child pointed at it. 

"Mummy, why does that grown-up have a sippy cup?"

"I don't know sweetheart, perhaps he has a child… somewhere…" The woman pursed her lips as she saw the boy sip contentedly on the blue and pink sippy cup. She felt obligated… she walked over to where Draco was sitting. 

"Sir, are you aware that you are drinking from a sippy cup?" 

"Wha-? Oh _that_ thing?!" Draco said, pointing at the cup.

"Well, then _germs_, sir. _GERMS_!" The woman said, and then stalked off toward her child. Draco watched her go, then shrugged and poked Hermione in the ribs.

"What? What?" Hermione moaned, waking from a deep sleep. 

"Hermione, what's a sippy cup? And what's wrong with me drinking from one?"

"Ehm, a sippy cup is that thing, and there isn't a thing in the world wrong with you drinking from it darling, except they're usually used for small children so that they won't spill their drinks." Hermione explained, then leant on him again and fell promptly to sleep. Draco blushed faintly and shoved the sippy cup out of sight. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, he had a lot on his mind… 

****

Flashback

__

The Dementor drew its hood off slowly, then lowered its mouth to Robert Granger's, inching closer and closer to the mercifully unconscious man. Draco wiped a sweaty palm on his robes and glanced around him nervously. His wand hovered in the air and the Patronus was echoing over and over in his head… The Dementor was so close… Draco opened his mouth…

A Shrill cry was heard throughout the dark night. "NO!" Yelled a hoarse voice. "Expecto Patronus" whispered the voice before a silvery shot flew toward the Dementor, a silvery... Titania Granger? The Dementor dropped the limp body and ran into the forest. The Azkaban officials ran forwards but Hermione, her voice still hoarse, shoved Stephen towards Draco and ran after them, falling next to her Father, shivering in the cold and stroking his greyish face. 

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Asked an outraged official. 

"He- he's a Muggle. He will go to Muggle prison…" Hermione stated boldly, looking the man right in the eye, still holding her Father to her… She left him with the Dumbledore brothers and walked slowly back to Draco and Stephen. Draco gave her his cloak.

"I was going to do it, you know." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I know you were… I saw. I- I only did it for Stephen anyway." She said, looking away, the perfect vision of noble sacrifice. Only Draco knew she cried for three nights straight, refusing any solace, only Draco knew she was lying through her teeth when she told them she 'did it for Stephen'. What person could watch their own Father, no matter his heinous crimes, be put to death, nay worse than death, to a life without soul, without love, without… anything.

****

End flashback

Draco rubbed his temples, then looked down at Hermione, who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm gently and then pulled a blanket over her. She had been through so much. She had had her scars all removed, luckily. But he worried about her. 

That was the thing about Hermione. She was so stable, so strong, but he felt like they were both constantly on the edge. Like any minute, she could burst into tears or commit suicide or something… he was never sure with Hermione. One minute she was laughing, the next she could be cutting. It scared him. A lot. 

Hermione stirred, then stretched and yawned. 

"Are we there yet?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"No. But… almost there." Draco read off his watch. 

"Thank God. Your shoulder is bony." Hermione said distractedly, looking out the window. Draco rolled his eyes but discreetly felt his shoulder. 

"Is not." He whispered back.

________________________________________________________________________

"Stephen!" Hermione said cheerfully, opening her arms and letting the boy jump into them. "I missed you!" She said, smiling widely at the little boy. Once he had his face on her shoulder though, her smile faded and her expression was strained, tired and defeated. Draco looked away. He didn't like watching her like this… "Ready to go?" He heard her unfamiliarly bubbly voice ask. 

"Yes." Came the quiet answer. Stephen had stayed with Ronan and Albus while they were on their vacation, Hermione had needed a break, and Draco wasn't particularly good with kids. 

They got their bags, said thanked the Dumbledore's, and got in the car. 

"See you in a while Hermione. Next week, at Diagon Alley?" Draco asked from the backseat. 

"Y-yeah, ok." Hermione said a little shakily from the driver's seat, turning and giving him a tight hug. She turned back to the front abruptly and their eyes met in the mirror. Hermione smiled weakly. "Bye darling." She said, putting the keys in the ignition. Draco sighed and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, I was on vacation, OK?" Draco yelled at his angry Father. They were sitting in his elaborate mahogany office. 

"Listen, Draco, and listen well. You were gone for the entire summer and did not send us a single word of where you were. You could've been attacked or had an accident. Your Mother was _worried! _You know how she gets! Explain yourself and your self-serving actions!" 

"I'm an adult! I'm 18! I don't have to explain my "self-serving" actions! And don't play the 'Mother' card with me either. The only thing she was worried about was her shoes which I was supposed to pick up!" Draco waved a pair of mint green shoes in the air, then dropped them onto the desk with a bang and opened the door. "By the way, I'm getting married!" He yelled, then stormed down the hallway and slammed the door to his bedroom behind him. He flopped onto the bed and flung his suitcase on the floor. His Father apparated into his room within a matter of seconds.

"You ungrateful little brat! You cannot marry without our permission. And your Mother actually cried! _Cried, _Draco! She hasn't done that in years, and it was certainly not over a pair of fucking shoes that I know for a fact she hates! She was going to give them to good will! Have some respect, boy!" Lucius raged. Draco felt a pang of guilt.

"I can marry very well without your permission. Don't you doubt it. And I seriously wonder whether Mother cried. You're just making it up as you go along, you bloody liar. All you've ever done is lie to me. Get out!" His Father scowled, looked slightly remorseful, then scowled again. 

" Listen, I know your Mother and I have never been particularly _affectionate, _Draco…" Here Draco's eyes flashed. "But we were raised not to show affection. And whether you care to acknowledge it or not, we both care for you very much. You are our only child, and we want what is best for you. Don't you dare try and hold Voldemort over my head, that was a bloody mistake, and I've already admitted it and asked for your forgiveness. I can't do any more. When you're ready to stop being a rebellious teenager and have an adult talk with me about your _fiancé _and our family problems, apparate to my office. Narcissa and I would very much like to get this all sorted out properly." Lucius said stiffly, his lips pressed together. He apparated in a flash and Draco scowled at the spot where he had been. 

"Lies." He said to himself, but he wasn't so sure anymore. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had tucked Stephen into his bed and gotten into her own, but she couldn't sleep. She flipped on the lights and looked around her familiar room. She sighed and put her feet on the cool wood floor, getting up and walking over to the painting. She stared at it for a long time. With a frown, she raised her hand and hit painting!Draco. She didn't know why. She just needed something to hate right now. A tear ran down her cheek and she spun on her heel and went downstairs for a hot chocolate. The kitchen was dark and she sat down at the table, putting her head on her arms. There was a scratching noise and Hermione jumped out of her chair, wand ready and light flicked on in an instant. She looked around, her eyes fell on Charmian and Crookshanks, looking up at her and blinking in the bright light. Hermione sighed in relief, then her face crumpled. She was so on edge. She wished Draco were here. Right now, she resented the fact that he had left her. She had to keep reminding herself that he had _had _to leave… it was _necessary. _She made the hot chocolate and sat down again, sipping slowly. She poured a little into the cats' bowls and they lapped it up eagerly. Gods, she would be sorry if those cats got sick tomorrow. She finished the drink, rinsed the mug and left it in the sink and then climbed the stairs tiredly. She went into Stephen's room and stroked his hair for a moment, remembering the night spent in here and her Mother's dream visit. Had it been a forewarning? Maybe. 

She wondered whether the sleeping boy would remember Titania. Sometimes she forgot he was only 5, not 200. He had proved himself to be as mature, _more _mature, than anyone else she knew, even Dumbledore at times. Maybe, if horror of horrors, she ever needed to call up a Patronus again, he could see his Mother. Of course there were pictures. Always have pictures, and paintings, and stories, and pray to God, memories. She got up and wandered the hallways of the Manor, frightened but determined. This was _her _house now, why should she be so afraid of it? It wasn't the _house_ that had done her harm, it was…

Anyway, best just to come to terms with everything and eagerly await the day when she would see Draco again. 

________________________________________________________________________

Draco woke in his warm bed, stretched, yawned, and attempted to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes contentedly and rolled over, just starting to doze off when he heard a wistful sigh beside him. He sat up with a start, looking around. His eyes fell on his Mother, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking just as startled as he. 

"You're awake!" Narcissa exclaimed, her bright blue eyes lighting up. She shook her white-blonde hair over a shoulder and looked at him adoringly. Draco groaned. She must be feeling guilty. "Minky? Minky? Bring Master Draco some orange juice will you!" She called, smoothing Draco's hair and smiling at him. 

"Mu-um!" Draco whined. Narcissa's entire face lit up like a candle. 

"Lucius! Did you hear that? He called me Mum! I knew he'd come around, you love us, don't you Deedee?" She asked, smothering him in kissed and a bear hug most unlike the socialite Narcissa Malfoy most knew. She was a beautiful butterfly, and Draco had inherited most of his features from her, other than his Father's grey eyes and lank physique. He shoved her away roughly. 

"It was just instinct, _Narcissa. _And _don't_ call me Deedee." He said bitingly, ignoring her crushed look and the tears that filled his Mother's eyes. It was all lies, after all. They didn't _really_ love him. Right?

"B-but Dee… Draco! That was what we always called you when you were little…" She said brokenly, and Draco almost felt sorry. Minky ran in with a glass of orange juice and handed it to Draco, who drank it in one gulp and set it on his bedside table disdainfully. Narcissa giggled.

"You're getting to be such a big man, Draco, just like you're Father at that age…" She said. Draco scowled at her.

"Go away, you social-climbing, lying, back-stabbing little minx that masquerades as a Mother!" He said angrily. Narcissa's eyes filled with tears once again and she hurried out of the room. Draco flopped back onto his bed. He _hated _coming home. He could hear his Father saying comforting things to Narcissa, and then enlisting Minky to help her to her chambers. Great, he was in deep now. Draco closed his eyes and covered his ears. Not a minute too soon. 

"DRACO!" Lucius yelled, striding into his room and looking the embodiment of irate. He yanked Draco's hands away from his ears and glared at him. "How can you be so cruel to your Mother? She _loves _you, she's sacrificed a lot for you, and you, are you grateful? NO! You can say what you want to me, but don't you dare make your Mother cry ever again! Or you will be sorry. I'll disinherit you, ungrateful little pig!"

"The only thing Mother ever sacrificed to me was her favorite cocktail dress, and that was only for the 6 months she lost her figure! Go ahead, disinherit me, see if I care!"

"It's just what you want, isn't it boy? To be disinherited? Well, I'm not going to satisfy you! You shall bring your fiancé to this house on Wednesday, at 11:00 AM for lunch and a day of relaxation, your Mother wishes to meet her, as do I. If you decide to defy these wishes, there _will _be consequences, I warn you." Lucius said threateningly before apparating to God-knows-where. Draco grit his teeth and hit his pillow. A day of relaxation, indeed. _Well Hermione, I guess it'll soon be time for you to 'meet the parents'… _(AN: heehee… I'm so mischievous…isn't Draco being a meanie to his 'rents?)

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione watched Stephen as he slowly climbed the big tree, playing in a most subdued way. Sighing, she turned away and walked over to the garden, breathing deeply and reveling in the heady, exotic scents and the beautiful colors. She kicked off her shoes and dipped her foot into the lake, flicking a little water at Charmian and narrowly missing Crookshanks, who darted off into the trees. She sat down on the dock and looked up at the sky, remembering the 'look up' note. If only Draco would show up right now…

But he had family obligations, he had said. She stroked Charmian absentmindedly, wondering what to do. Maybe a little spring, er… summer cleaning. She stood abruptly, knocking Charmian off her lap, and ran into the house, Charmian trotting after her in that way that only Charmian could trot. She ran into the solarium. She had set a big task for herself, but she could do it… 

She was going to rid Richardson Manor of every last trace of the misery that had taken over her parents… 

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Aren't I dramatic? Last chapter, I forgot to give credit to the good dame Julia, who thought up some of the t-shirt sayings I used. Shame on me! I couldn't think up that many funny things all by myself! We have cooked up more, and there will be more t-shirts made mention of later in the story… It's good to be getting reviews from all my faithfuls again! Love you all. Thanks To Reviewers:

WiccanPrincessButtercup- Glad you're happy! Glad you found it!

Calypso in Love- Hi me! 

Icy Stormz- Hey Icy! Ginger ale in the face is violence! Lol. I'm surprised no one charged Drakie with assault. Yes, I'm faithful reader of FL all right, and if that new chapter isn't up by Monday, I'll faithfully kick your writing-Mary Poppins bag-toting ass to China! GRR! Be very afraid! 

CheerPrincess- Gush gush! Thanks a mill, doll. Draco… helpless hero? I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about, but hey. 

CharmedHPFanatic- UGH! I'm insulted! _ME_, writing a story _WITHOUT_ angst? Pah, darling, p_ah. _

allee kat- Let me tell you; the best pickup line you'll ever get is "Why aren't you in my pants?" Works every time. My gals and I did an experiment, went over very well. (With us anyway, I'm not sure about our boyfriends… heehee) I'm sure if you said that to your crush… 

reader85- so, how did you discover that you were 85? Like, I have no idea _what _my number is…? Lol.

lolo- Yo lolo! *giggle* aren't I just _the _cutest?

Christina- Great to see you babe. Thanks.

G*Ness- *sobs hysterically* And then she punched me, and then she kicked me, and then she pulled my hair… I'm charging her with assault! Waah! Apologize, you low down scoundrel of a reviewer! Lol. I'll set Icy (Stormz), Heather (violent friend), Josef (boyfriend) and Moomoo (Killer monkey) on you!

Chikata- Righto. I will.

smiley13- Glad you liked the name, was hoping somebody would notice!

Creator (Julia)- WHAT? Can it be? Hath the almighty Creator deigned to review a story of the humble and unworthy Calypso?! Hath she taken of her time, time spent plotting stories not to finish?! Hath she been a self-deprecating ass?! Yea! Yea, 'tis true! She hath implied her t-shirts were not worthy of her own lofty standards, and how wrong hath she been? 'Wrong' shall not describe her misdoing, be it so severe as 'tis! 

P.S. uoy t'ndid eciton, tub ev'I neeb ylteercsid gninoitnem ym pihsralohcs rof eht tsal 2 skeew, yeknom! Uoy tsuj t'nod yap noitnetta ot gnihtyna I yas! I evigrof uoy hguoht. 

-Einahpets

kat aka W.D.- Thanks. Much chum. 

Rina- They'll pop up at some point, how could they not?! They _are _the infamous Potty and the Weasel, after all! 


	3. [Meet The Parents and Little Deedee]

Love is Pain

Chapter 3- [Meet the Parents]

Characters:

Hermione Granger (Richardson)- 18 Yr. Old, 5"6, shoulder length cinnamon hair, brown-gold eyes, creamy skin, petite figure and fairy-like features. Determined, head strong, absolute magical and logical genius, engaged to Draco Malfoy, and more than a little crazy.

Stephen Granger (Richardson)- 5 3/4 Yr. Old, short light-brown hair, brown-gold eyes, freckles and stubby features, Hermione's little brother. Playful, intuitive quiet, intelligent, caring. 

Draco Malfoy- 18 Yr. Old, 6"1, white-blonde hair, Grey-blue eyes, pale skin and noble features, lank, muscled body. Cool, egotistical, stubborn, slightly sweet, and head-over-heels in love with fiancé, Hermione Granger. 

Lucius Malfoy- 46 Yr. Old, 6"2, dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin and noble features, lank, muscled body. Calculating, hard, compassionate, righteous, caring, has made mistakes in past, very protective of wife Narcissa. Draco's father.

Narcissa Malfoy- 40 Yrs. Old, 5"1, white-blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin and classic, noble features, petite, diminutive figure. Shy, sweet, caring, overemotional, socialite, naïve and gullible, follows Lucius everywhere, slightly pathetic, apologetic. Draco's mother.

Ronan Dumbledore- unknown age, 6"0, dark grey hair, blue eyes, ruddy skin, large hawk-like nose, tall and skinny, slightly awkward. Has been compared to Sam the Eagle of the Muppets. Dignified, wise, friendly. Albus Dumbledore's brother.

Albus Dumbledore- unknown age, 5"8, white-grey hair, twinkly blue eyes, pale skin, pointy nose, plump, bumbling. Wise, Mischievous, friendly. Ronan's Brother. 

Minerva McGonagall- 42 Yr. Old, 5"6, grey-brown hair, brown eyes, ruddy skin, pointed features. Sharp, intelligent, strict, just, head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration professor.

Severus Snape- 43 Yr. Old, 5"9, black greasy hair, black eyes, pale skin, hawk-like features. Intelligent, prejudiced, calculating, reformed Death Eater, beginning to have slight romantic interest in Minerva ^. Head of Slytherin and Potions professor. 

AN: Just wanted you to get the drift of how I view the characters. Whenever there's a new character, I'll do one of these for them, all right? All right. Now, the actual chapter: (which is longer than usual, aincha proud?)

Last Time:

She was going to rid Richardson Manor of every last trace of the misery that had taken over her parents… 

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione grunted as she scrubbed, sweat glistening on her face as she gave that table the cleaning of it's life. Stephen stood in the doorway, watching her in silence. 

"Hermione, that table was clean 10 minutes ago." He said quietly. Hermione looked up from the table, noticing Stephen for the first time. She sighed as she glanced at the table and saw she was nearly scrubbing the varnish off. She sat down at a chair and put her head on her arms. After a few minutes she said,

"Stephen honey, can you get me an Advil?" She asked wearily, not looking up. Stephen ran over to the cupboard, pulled up a chair and stood on it. He got out the Advil and brought it over to her, then without being asked, he went to get a glass of water. He had done this a lot for his Mommy. He filled up the glass with water and then turned to bring it back to Hermione…

Hermione turned the Advil over in her hands, staring at it dully. There was a crash behind her and she jumped. She turned. Stephen had dropped the glass full of water and it was shattered over the floor. He looked embarrassed and guilty. She turned back to the table again.

"It's not your fault Stephen. Just… just go play outdoors OK?" She said. Stephen nodded, but stayed long enough to see her frail shoulders begin shaking and the tears that fell onto the table. He went into the living room, digging in his pocket for something Draco had given him. He tossed something glittery into the fireplace.

"Draco Malfoy" He whispered, waiting as Draco's face swirled into sight.

______________________________________________________________________________

Draco lay on his bed, reading a book entitled 'Wizarding Worries', which he wasn't enjoying in the least. He kept thinking of Hermione. How was she right now? Was she cutting? Was she miserable? Did she miss him? He heard a small, childish voice whisper "Draco Malfoy" and sat up on the bed, facing the fireplace eagerly. It had sounded like…

Stephen. Stephen's face came into view, looking sad. Draco stood and bent closer to the fireplace. 

"What is it? Is Hermione well?" He asked anxiously. Stephen simply shook his head. Draco nodded determinedly and left the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat on the floor, sweeping the glass into a pile with a hand brush. She felt like Cinderella, except Cinderella had probably had it easier. Probably Cinderella didn't live in a mansion, probably Cinderella didn't have a psycho father, probably Cinderella didn't have two cats and a little brother, probably Cinderella had a full-size fucking broom…

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up from the glass, there was Stephen, and… a pair of legs? She looked up farther and there was Draco. She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled cheerfully, putting her hand on the floor to get up. Pain shot through her and she fell back onto the floor as she cried out and held up her hand. Draco and Stephen were beside her in a second. 

"What did you do?" They asked at the same time. 

"Put my hand in the pile of glass." Hermione said, shaking her head at herself and getting up, going over to the sink and trying to wash away the tiny splinters of glass. She glanced over her shoulder. Draco and Stephen were standing watching her. She felt like screaming. Why are they so useless? A tear began to form in her eye and she turned back to her hand.

"Will one of you go get a bandage, please?" She asked quietly, hoping that it would be Draco that went. After all, he was more likely to bug her about crying… she heard Stephen's small feet running out of the room at top speed and leant against the sink, staring down at her hand, which was covered in blood and little glinting shards. Draco stood behind her, reaching his arms around her and waving his wand. Suddenly, the wound was cleaned, dried and bandaged. Hermione gave a short laugh. "God, sometimes I'm so stupid I scare myself." She said.

"You're not stupid Hermione." Came Draco's quiet response as he gently pulled her away from the sink and into a hug. "I shouldn't have left you alone. You're my responsibility."

"Responsibility? Is that how you view me?" Hermione said, not angry, just tired. 

"Of course not. Just bad wording, I guess. Sorry."

"No, that's ok. I know what you meant. Just picking a fight I guess. And you had to go see you're parents, Draco. I know that. How are they? Did you tell them?"

"That I'm engaged, yes. To whom I'm engaged, no… but, they want to meet you tomorrow. We won't go. We can just stay here until Hogwarts." 

"Why? So we can hide the truth about me from them a little longer? So we won't have to face the music?"

"Believe me, Hermione, I've heard what they have to say about… _muggleborns_… and it certainly isn't music." Draco laughed grimly. 

"Well, I'm not going to lie to my future in-laws, Draco! That'll be a great way to start off our relationship won't it? We're going." Hermione said with finality. Draco would've protested, but Stephen ran in, holding up a bandage triumphantly. Hermione pulled out of their comforting hug and smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Stephen, but Draco used his wand to fix my hand." She raised a shaky hand and wiped her hair out of her eyes. "Why does summer have to be so hot, eh? Why don't we go swimming?" Everybody was agreeable to something that would take his or her minds off… _everything_, and besides, reasoned Draco; Hermione'd have less time to fake cheerfulness if she was swimming. 

______________________________________________________________________________

__

Nighttime and I'm wandering aimlessly again. Thought Hermione as she traced a finger over a painting of Isana. She really was a beautiful woman, with her dark skin and hair, full red lips and bewitching green eyes. No wonder her Grandfather had loved her so much. No wonder her _Mother_ had loved her so much…

The night was sweltering hot, and Hermione thought briefly, _like some Arabian fairytale, _with all the scents of the extensive gardens flowing into the dark house through open windows on a warm, soothing breeze. If only she had a magic carpet. _Probably Draco does!_ She thought wryly. After all, he was of an _ancient wizarding pureblood line! _

She stood outside the door of the room he was in indecisively, then pushed it open slowly. She poked her head in. There was no one in the bed. Hermione spotted Draco, lying on his stomach on the floor, a little spot of light he had set up with his wand hovering over him and illuminating his hands, which were busy with Stephen's toy army. He hadn't noticed her, as he was occupied with killing the blue men and saving the green ones from certain death. Hermione smiled. _This _was the evil Death Eater, the cruel heartless boy who had taunted her for 6 and 3/4 years straight. If only Harry and Ron could see him now… Hermione crept into the room, staying in the shadows and keeping quiet, until she was directly behind Draco. Without a sound, she leapt onto his back and covered his mouth. Draco jumped and had her pinned to the ground in a minute. Hermione laughed at the shocked expression on his face. 

"Sneaky, aren't I?" She asked. 

"What were you doing up at this hour?" He asked her smiling despite his worry.

"I dunno. Just taking a stroll. It's too hot to sleep." Draco rolled his eyes. 

"You could set up a fan! Do you or don't you have a wand?" 

"I guess I just forget easily that I'm not a Muggle when I'm away from Hogwarts and I'm not surrounded by magic…"

"Ah, Madame, but you _are _surrounded by magique!" Draco said in a corny French accent. He kissed her and Hermione laughed and pushed him away.

"I know you so well, Draco." She said as she reached and grabbed his hand from where it was trying to stuff the army toys under the bed. Draco flushed. "Don't worry, like I once said, Ron is quite fond of these things…" She said, giggling as he growled in mock anger, pulling them up into a sitting position. "I need a cuddle." Hermione said, pouting and snuggling into Draco's chest. 

"Don't we all." Draco said smiling.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Hermione said as she rooted through her closet. Draco and Stephen sat on her bed, watching her in amusement. She wore only a bathrobe, her hair was wet, her make-up wasn't done, and the clock was blinking 10:30. A slinky black dress flew through the air and Draco caught it.

"Bet you look nice in this," He said contentedly. Hermione spun around.

"I have to change! Get out!" She yelled, shaking a blue and yellow dress at the boys in a threatening manner. The boys left, laughing. Hermione sneered at the closed door for a minute, then turned back to the closet, mumbling something to herself. She pulled out a knee-length, flowy white skirt with blue flowers on it and a matching blue shirt triumphantly. She zapped the clothes onto herself, along with a pair of white stilettos, which she decided against when she fell flat on her face. She picked herself up, and shrunk the heels slightly, looking repeatedly at the clock. She charmed her hair dry, hastily applied a little lipstick and nose powder, conjured up a white purse and stuffed some essentials into it. 10: 45. "Shit!" She exclaimed, running out the door and down the stairs. In the middle of the stairwell however, she tripped and went tumbling down the rest of the way, each bump and stair accentuated with a choice swear word. She clutched madly at the rungs as she fell, and right before she hit the last stair she managed to get a grip on one. She got up, rubbing her backside. "UGH! Goddamn stairs! Who invented 'em, anyway?! Oh my butt…" She moaned, running into the living room where Draco and Stephen were waiting for her. They stared at her. "What?" She demanded. 

"Have a little accident, sweetie?" Draco asked, smoothing her hair. Hermione scowled at him.

"No _honey_, I just _love _falling down the stairs and getting large bruises all over my arse!" She said sweetly. Draco tsk-ed at her, nodding toward Stephen. Hermione ignored him. 

"Let's be off then shall we?" She asked. The boys nodded and she and Draco held Stephen between them and prepared to apparate.

______________________________________________________________________________

"B-but Lucius, then he'd never come back!" Narcissa pleaded.

"Narcissa, if he can't forgive us in the least, then maybe he never should come back!"

"But he's sweet really, I know he'll come around… soon, and I don't mind, Lucius, really!"

"You don't mind so much that you cry?" Narcissa had the grace to flush.

"I… it was just that my eyes were watery that day…" She said lamely. Lucius scowled.

"We'll meet this _fiancée_ of his, then we'll see. I still think we should just go ahead and disinherit him."

"No, please Lucius, it'll just make him hate us even more!"

"If that's possible." Lucius said quietly as he downed the contents of his shot glass and put a comforting arm around Narcissa's shoulders. 

"I need a cuddle." She whispered. Lucius smiled and brought her closer.

"Don't we all, Ciss?" He asked quietly. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"NO!" Hermione hissed, gripping Stephen's shoulder tightly. "You _cannot_ jump on the bed!" Stephen sighed. Draco had left them in his room while he went to get Minky to announce their arrival. She looked around the room with a mixture of awe, curiosity, amusement and a great deal of fear. She half-expected a group of Death Eaters to pop up any minute now and Avada Kedavra her and Stephen. _Nonsense, Voldemort is dead, they are defeated, they have no leader! _Hermione reasoned with herself. Draco's room was sparkling clean, decorated in sparkling, clean white and a dash of green here and there, and seemed to contain not an ounce of the Draco she knew. It was sparsely furnished with a bed, a bedside table and a dresser, and no personal items beside a razor (Hermione smiled grimly), a comb, a toothbrush and a shampoo bottle, all placed in a fan-shape on a tiny table next to a closed door Hermione assumed led to an en suite. It could've been a hotel. Draco apparated into the room and smiled charmingly. 

"OK, they're ready for you in the office." He said, wincing. 

"God, it sounds like a doctor's appointment."

"I know." Draco said as he led her and Stephen down a hall towards a large, carved mahogany door that looked excessively imposing. Hermione gripped Draco's hand for comfort. This really was nerve-racking. He opened the door and gestured for Hermione to go in front of him. She just stood there. She couldn't make her feet work. "Hermione, they won't bite!" Draco whispered, smiling slightly that this determined girl was so nervous. He pushed her in gently and then followed, shutting the door behind him. Not a word was said. Narcissa and Lucius stared at Hermione and Hermione stared right back. All of a sudden, Narcissa let her eyes travel, and they fell on Stephen. She gasped.

"Draco, she has a… a _child_?" She hissed. Lucius cringed. Draco almost told them that yes, Stephen was Hermione's child, just to see the looks on their faces, but instead he said,

"No, that's Hermione's little brother Stephen, Narcissa." Narcissa wriggled out of Lucius' arms and walked towards them slowly. Everything was so surreal…

Lucius sighed and poured himself a drink, sitting down behind his desk in a large leather chair as he watched the proceedings. Narcissa took Hermione's chin and pointed her face downward (she was rather short), scrutinizing her. She let go gently, then looked at Stephen. She patted him lightly on the head, and then turned to Draco.

"Well, they're quite nice, I must say. Will you, maybe, let me help you plan your wedding?" She asked anxiously, looking like a small child. Lucius groaned, got up and went to her. 

"Ciss, why do you set yourself up to fall?" He asked exasperatedly. Narcissa hung her head in shame. 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking up at Hermione, who seemed bewildered.

"Of course you can help me plan the wedding! Why not?" She asked, looking around. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius cut him off.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my lovely wife, Narcissa." He said politely, shaking Hermione's hand and nudging Narcissa forward to do the same. She did so shyly, smiling happily. 

"I'm Hermione Richardson and this is my little brother…" Draco looked at her in shock, and then at Stephen.

"Stephen Richardson." Stephen supplied, approving her decision to change her name.

"Lunch, I suppose?" Narcissa asked, suddenly remembering her duty as hostess. She walked out the door, gesturing for them to follow, and Lucius and her led the way. Stephen walked slightly behind, looking around the house with interest. Draco and Hermione lingered behind him, having a quiet argument.

"She's your _Mother_ Draco, why shouldn't she help with…"

"Because she's a lying little hussy!"

"You shouldn't say such things about your own Mother! I'm ashamed of you! The poor woman!"

"Poor woman? Poor woman? What about poor me? I had to live with those two excuses for human beings for…"

"DRACO! Stop it! I can't believe you, I really can't. At least you have parents, why can't you just try and get along with them?" That shut Draco up. They reached a balcony with a table set for 4. Narcissa blushed slightly.

"S-sorry, I didn't know about your brother…" She stuttered nervously. Draco snickered and both Lucius and Hermione sent him glares. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and whispered "_help_ her!" Draco frowned.

"Here, let me get Minky, Narcissa." He said tightly, snapping his fingers. Minky set another place and they sat down. Hermione looked around the table. Stephen was looking over the balcony, Draco was pouting, upset that she had 'taken sides' with his mother, Lucius was alternately smiling at her, scowling at his wayward son or patting Narcissa's hand and Narcissa looked like she was on cloud nine as she smiled adoringly at everyone around the table. There was a silence that wasn't really awkward, just comfortable. 

"So Hermione, from where do you hail?" 

"Oh, ah Shrewsbury, or outside of it."

"That's a lovely little place! We took Deedee there for a fair once, didn't we Lucius?" Narcissa exclaimed. 

"Draco, Narcissa, its Draco." Draco stated clearly. Hermione stifled a giggle. 

"Oh right…" Now that Narcissa was distracted by Hermione, she seemed not so offended by Draco anymore. "Well, Hermione, while we're waiting for lunch to be prepared, why don't I get out some old pictures…" Draco groaned. 

"No!" He said.

"Yes, Narcissa, I would love to see some old pictures." Hermione said politely. Narcissa squeaked with excitement and disapparated. She was back a moment later with a stack full of albums. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to a sunny area of the balcony, where she began to sit down on the floor, disregarding her beautiful white sundress. Lucius sighed and waved his wand and a table with two chairs appeared. The women sat down on them and Narcissa finger-waved to Lucius in thanks. 

Hermione opened up a silver album and flipped through. This was mostly Lucius and Narcissa as teens and then the wedding photos. Almost every picture was of them flirting outrageously or kissing. Picture!Narcissa finger-waved at Picture!Lucius, who was playing golf with… Severus Snape?! Picture!Narcissa dancing with an older man, probably her Father, and winking at Picture!Lucius over his shoulder. (AN: *coughcough* my perfume is gagging me, sorry, must go wash it off… it makes my nose hurt…) Narcissa closed the album before they had finished it.

"It's ok, I know you want to see…" She glanced around, then whispered. "Deedee." Giggling slightly. Hermione almost laughed at this sweet little woman. Narcissa opened a green album and flipped until she reached a picture of a little blonde boy, grinning widely as he ate grass. Hermione laughed. There was a picture of the same little boy, laughing at the look on the party guests faces as he threw a handful of spaghetti at a woman's white dress, his own sailor suit already covered in it. Narcissa giggled. 

"That was the last time we had spaghetti at a party. But really, Draco saved the day. Mme. Lillette was saying that my party wasn't very nice, you see, we've always been rivals, and Deedee is very… well he used to be very protective of me." Narcissa said, frowning before she smiled again as she spotted one of her holding a 6 month old Draco. "Lucius never let anyone take pictures of Draco before he was 6 months old, because the flash made him cry just once! I told him that it was just a coincidence, but there was no way that any Malfoy baby was going to be put through anything in the slightest traumatic!" Narcissa said, shaking her head fondly. 

Baby Draco on the beach, Draco on… Snape's lap? Hermione laughed. Snape had the goofiest grin on and Draco was crying, with Narcissa in the background restraining Lucius, who was trying to get to his son and comfort him. 

"Has Draco ever seen any of these?" Hermione asked. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, because we never took them out after… after Lucius got caught up in Voldemort…and when we got ourselves straightened out, Draco was already starting Hogwarts, and he already… hated us by then." She said sadly. 

"I don't think Draco hates you, Narcissa, he's just holding childish grudges. I'll beat some sense into him yet." Hermione said, shading her eyes and watching Draco as he had a glaring contest with his Father. Narcissa smiled and flipped the page. Draco really had been adorable as a child. 

There he was at the Shrewsbury fair, pouting as Narcissa tried to wipe cotton candy off his face and hands. Lucius was laughing at a nearby clown. There was another picture of Lucius buckling Draco's overall straps while the boy struggled to get away.

"You see, Deedee never liked having his face wiped or getting clothing put on him, he liked to do things for himself." Narcissa explained. Hermione pointed at one picture of Draco straining against a light blue leash.

"You had a leash for him?" She asked incredulously, unable to believe that a Malfoy child would be treated so.

"Well, he really was very sneaky, and he ran very fast…" Narcissa said, looking slightly guilty. Hermione smiled.

"If you've still got it, I could probably put it to good use, he's still sneaky, and he can still run very fast…" She said. Narcissa glanced at Draco and laughed, as did Hermione. Draco frowned at them. When your Mother and fiancée laugh hysterically at pictures of you, it can't be good. He wandered over to them. Hermione was stabbing her finger toward a certain picture and laughing. He looked over her shoulder. It was a picture of him with his face screwed up as a little blonde girl kissed his cheek. 

"Should I be jealous?" Hermione asked him, putting her hand behind her and grabbing his. 

"I don't even know who that is, but I didn't look so happy, so I'm venturing no." Draco said, mock thoughtfully. Narcissa nodded.

"Draco and Pansy were best friends, and Pans was always very affectionate."

"Still is! That's why everybody assumes we date! Really, Pans is just so touchy-feely sometimes!" Draco exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"You mean you never dated?" Hermione asked, surprised. Draco and Narcissa both laughed as though this idea were ludicrous.

"Eew, me and Pans? No, _hell _no. We're best friends." Draco said, and Narcissa nodded her agreement.

"Well that's a relief! I thought it might be messy, you know." Hermione said. Minky declared lunch ready, and they made their way over to the table, where Lucius had seemed to hit it off with Stephen. He was taking pieces of furniture out from behind Stephen's ears, the wizarding equivalent of the quarter trick, Hermione supposed. 

"You used to do that with me when I was little!" Draco exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his ever-lasting hate. 

"You remember?!" Lucius and Narcissa asked in unison. Draco blushed.

"I dunno." He mumbled. Hermione snorted.

"Of course you do, Deedee!" she said. It looked like it would be an interesting stay at the Malfoy Mansion…

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: *laughs hysterically* I just leaned out the window and yodeled for five minutes straight! I'm sure the neighbors were impressed… 

Seriously, try it some time, it's quite fun. Besides, it's a surefire way to get that cute paperboy to notice you… and yes, Cathay, I'm quite serious, I DID just yodel out the window…

Now, I have an appointment with the Dottore, so ta dahlings. 

Thanks to reviewers:

Hermie13- I'm so flattered! I've always wanted to be on someone's favorite list!

The Cat- thanks doll! 

allee kat- Seriously, though, I hope it met your hopes!

kikie- thanks a bill. Did you read Pain is Bitter? Just wondering.

Gwenevire- Yeah, I might. But I'm so incredibly, yuckily busy right now and the upcoming months… maybe next year, but I hope eventually…it's such a great movie!

ChibiFuu Malfoy- yep, definitely the best. Don't I update fast enough?

Icy Stormz- Hey icy. I just thought it would be a nice twist to have Draco making L and N pay for all the neglect he suffered when he was younger, but maybe taking revenge too far, holding his grudges for too long. I mean, they're really sorry, and they _have _apologized, and they _have _changed… somewhat… THE 3 LITTLE PIGS?! THE 3 LITTLE PIGS?! Well, then good for you. BUT FL! WRITE FL YOU CRAZY MONKEY!

PoPs- glad you liked.

reader85- you're making me blush! I don't know where you people get the idea that I have any clue how to write! Seriously, I suck. And no Julia, I'm not compliment-fishing, it's TRUE!

PoPs- flattered as always darling.

lolo- Nuh-uh! *sticks tongue out*

christine- well you just saw it baby! ^ lol. 

Smiley13- YAY! I love regulars! Mwah dahling monkey of mine!

b- ack! I have all sorts of new reviewers! Did you monkeys read Pain is Bitter? It's a prerequisite for Love is Pain, I'm telling you! You'd be better off going to read it right _now_! And don't forget to review!

kat aka W.D.- HEY! Ciss isn't a… bimbet? What in the hell's a bimbet? Like a bimbo? Well, she isn't a bimbo, she's just… _fragile. _I'm offended on her behalf! I dunno about Deedee and the Fab Four, we'll have to wait and see!

aquamarineangel- charmed, I'm sure… but refer to b's answer ^

Rina- look ^! There's you answer… well, the beginning of it.

AN2: Ugh. Will I never finish this atrociously long chapter? Without the character list and the AN's, it's 10 pages long! Oh gods. I forgot what I was going to say. Isn't that cute? Well, read and REVIEW! Mwah dahlings.

AN: Mwaha! I remembered. For all you angst lovers: Don't worry, I'm working on it. Angst is cooking in the kitchen. Angst is on the rise. Angst is burnin' my brain. Angst is… ok, you get the idea, right? Ta ta.


	4. [Pansy, an Argument, and an Interlude wi...

****

Last Time:

It looked like it would be an interesting stay at the Malfoy Mansion…

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione turned over in the bed, flinging a blanket off her, as the bed was achingly hot. The sun was shining directly on the black silk sheet and duvet, and she was cooking. She sensed someone in the room and opened her eyes wearily.

"Ooh! You're awake!" She heard someone squeal. Hermione pulled the covers back over her head, the heat being the lesser of two evils when it came to Narcissa in the early morning. Sometimes Narcissa was just too… _peppy _for her own good. "Rise and shine Hermione!" Narcissa sang in her ear. Hermione groaned. Narcissa had an idea and put her hands on the mattress and began to push it down and release it quickly, making Hermione bounce like a large, colorful piece of popcorn. Hermione laughed and opened her eyes. 

"My Mother used to do that!" She exclaimed, then blushed at the awkwardness she had caused.

"I used to do it for Draco too…" Narcissa smiled (AN: Hey, my Mummy _still_ does it for me! What a _strange_ coincidence!). The women smiled at each other in a strange kinship wrought from the two simplest of statements. "Where is your Mother now? I should love to meet her!" Narcissa continued. 

"She's dead."

"Oh… well. And your Father?" 

"In prison for her murder and the attempt on my life." Narcissa took a step backward, just staring down at her for a moment, and then, to Hermione's great surprise, flinging herself into her arms. Narcissa hugged her tightly, and in time Hermione hugged her back.

"I'm your new Mother now!" Narcissa exclaimed with fervor. Hermione was speechless. This beauteous, supposedly shallow, perfect socialite was offering to be her… Mother? "I'm so happy Draco found such a nice girl!" Narcissa exclaimed, then embarrassed at her own un-Malfoy like behavior, she pulled away, smiling cheerfully. "We should start planning the wedding!" She said.

"Oh, but we haven't set a date, and it probably won't be for another few years, we are still so young, and we're just starting at Hogwarts and…young…" Hermione trailed off as she saw Narcissa's perfect face falling. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to lay out a few plans… just a few…" She added, to Narcissa's delight. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the hall and into an all white room that was blinding in the sunlight. Hermione shielded her eyes.

"The Bride's Room." Narcissa whispered, opening a lacy white drawer. Hermione began to back away as she saw the huge stack of magazines, fabric swatches, paint samples, charmed hor d'oeuvres, etc. but Narcissa caught her wrist with a devilish smile and the white door slammed behind her in a most foreboding way…

________________________________________________________________________

Minky knocked politely on the door to the Bride's Room, putting on her 'service smile', as she called it in secret. Narcissa opened it, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Minky swallowed. Her Mistress only got this smile when she had been, or was planning to go…

"Minky, I think I shall go… _shopping._" The corners of Narcissa's lips turned up slightly and there was a glint in her eye. Minky shook her head furiously. 

"N-no, Mistress, you cannot. Master Lucius told Minky to tell Mistress that he is ready for lunch with Mistress and Master Draco's fiancé, and that Minky was to prepare your favorite foods, and that Minky was to announce that Miss Parkinson will be dropping by for the day… and Minky was told…" Minky was clearly flustered, and Narcissa laid an ever-cool hand on the house elves forehead and smiled kindly. 

"Minky, I understand perfectly. Only, where is lunch being served?"

"Master Lucius said that Minky should tell Mistress that the meal shall be served in the solarium, or in the gardens, and that is Mistress' choice. That was what Master Lucius told Minky to tell Nar- Mistress, that…"

"Alright Minky, I think we shall have the meal in the solarium today, and maybe a stroll in the garden's afterward." Narcissa said reassuringly. Minky nodded and scurried away. 

"Let's go have lunch and see Pans. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you!" Narcissa said, skipping down the hall. Hermione followed. They met up with Draco half-way down the hall. He looked at Hermione with concern, she was gripping his arm tightly and leaning on him.

"Mione? Are you ok? You seem pale, weak and shaky…" He said. 

"Wedding planning with your Mother…" She croaked by way of explanation. "Haven't eaten, need liquid… so tired…" She gasped. 

"But, we won't be getting married for a few years at least…" Hermione fainted. Draco lowered her to the floor and snapped his fingers and Minky ran over. 

"Minky, do you have Narcissa's smelling salts on you?" 

"Yes, Minky has smelling salts for Narcissa at all times…" Minky said, holding out a few small expensive-looking bottles. "Which scent would Master Draco like?" She asked. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the closest one, uncapping it and waving it under Hermione's nose. Hermione coughed and batted at the bottle.

"Draco… allergic to peppermint…" She choked. Without thinking, Draco flung the bottle down the hall, where it shattered against a wall, showering the carpet with smelling salts. Minky sighed and Hermione eyed him reproachfully. "You made that mess and you are going to help poor Minky clean it up!" She exclaimed. Draco groaned.

"I was trying to save you from certain death!" He pleaded. 

"You only need a simple spell or two, you big baby!" She said, sitting up and holding her head. Draco cleaned up the smelling salts and then helped Hermione up.

"I can't believe Narcissa didn't _feed _you Hermione! I'll have to talk to her…" Draco said, scowling. 

"You leave your poor Mother out of this! She adores you, Draco!" Draco was about to argue, but Narcissa skidded down the hall.

"Dear, it seems I lost you on the way! Is everybody all right?" She asked worriedly. Hermione smiled and Draco nodded curtly, taking Hermione's arm to support her. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione looked around the solarium worriedly. They were sitting around a little white Victorian table, sipping lemonade as they waited for Pansy. 

"Narcissa, where's Stephen?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in the pool with Lucius dear." Narcissa said absentmindedly. "Those two are getting to be _such_ good friends, they ate without us! I suppose we'll have to do without the pleasure of their company." Minky ran in.

"Miss Parkinson is here!" She squeaked, then disappeared. They could hear high heels clicking down the marble hall, and Hermione bit her lip anxiously, clutching Draco's hand under the table.

"Nervous?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Don't be, it's just…"

"Pansy!" Narcissa exclaimed as the girl came into view. Pansy put her hand on her hips as she posed in the doorway, flicking her long dark blonde hair over her shoulder. 

"Miss me?" She asked, smiling and holding out her arms. 

"You know it!" Narcissa cried, hugging her. Draco was next in line, he swooped her into a bear hug and swung her around. Hermione, who was standing awkwardly nearby, felt a pang of jealously… what if both Draco and Narcissa had been lying? Pansy _was _good looking… 

Draco set Pansy down and moved aside so she could see Hermione clearly. Pansy had an expression of pure shock on her face as she gaped at Hermione.

"Pans, this is my fiance, Hermione Granger." He declared, looking nervously between the girls. Pans turned to face him.

"Know-it-all Mudblood Granger?" She asked loudly. Draco and Hermione winced and Narcissa gasped. A slow smile crept over Pansy's face as she turned to face Hermione again. "Well well," She said, walking over to Hermione, the smile growing. She stood directly in front of Hermione. 

"What a perfect match!" She squealed, skipping over to Draco and jumping into his (rather surprised) arms yet again. "I always knew you had a crush on her, you little wanker! I don't know why you never told _me_, Dray! Silly boy! That's one thing I pity you Hermione! He may have the looks, the money, the charm, the charisma, but he's thicker than a hot fudge ice cream sundae!" Pansy exclaimed, linking arms with Hermione, who was still recovering. She looked around. 

"What? Did you actually think I would disapprove? How long have you known me, Deedee?!" She rolled her eyes and sat down, pulling Hermione with her. "Silly gooses, them." She confided, giggling. Hermione smiled weakly. 

"So, Pans… where's Blaisey?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. 

"Oh, Blaisey had some conference or other." 

"He's such a fine young man, Pans. I was happy when you married him!"

"Blaisey? You mean Blaise Zabini? Playboy extroardinaire second only to Draco? The evil Death Eater one? Marriage material?" Hermione asked incredulously. Pansy and Narcissa giggled.

"Slytherin boys certainly get a bad rep.!" Pansy squealed. "He's a little dear, really. And quite monogamous. At least, I hope so, for his sake!" Pansy grinned and Narcissa clapped her hands in delight. The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched. It was hard to not like the bubbly Pansy. 

"Why just yesterday he brought me breakfast in bed!" She continued with a mischievous smile. Hermione found it hard to imagine the rich, conceited bad boy bringing _anyone_ breakfast in bed. Guess appearances really don't mean much. "But, that _was _in honor of some very good news…" Pansy added mysteriously. 

"Good news? Do tell!" Draco encouraged from behind his lemonade, Narcissa nodding in agreement. Pansy looked to Hermione.

"Do you think I should tell them?" She asked. 

"Yes, sure." Hermione said a little uncertainly. Pansy shrugged.

"Well, it's not _that _big, just that there'll be a new Zabini next spring." She said quietly, studying her nails in a most satisfied way. Narcissa stood so abruptly that her chair knocked over and then she began jumping up and down. Hermione was shocked, I mean, Pansy was only 18 and she was already married and expecting her first child?! Nevertheless, she congratulated the girl. They all looked at Draco, and he looked confusedly around. 

"What? What do you mean?" He asked, and the three women rolled their eyes on one. Draco took a sip of his lemonade to cool himself.

"'I'm gonna have a baby, you dull thing!" Pansy said exasperatedly, throwing her purse at him and laughing as he ducked away from it. They all waited his reaction eagerly. The lemonade glass was still to his lips, and his eyes were wide with shock over the rim. The lemonade glass crashed to the ground and he spit lemonade out over the ground. 

"WHAT?!" He demanded. Pansy tittered nervously. This obviously had _not _been the response she was expecting. Minky was already quietly cleaning up the glass. 

"Well, a baby, Draco… we _are _married, what'd you expect?"

"But you're only 18! And Blaise, Blaise… you know his… well, it's Blaise, for God's sake!" He yelled, his face red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

"Draco, he already settled down with me, marriage is forever! He said those vows the same as I did! And he's so sweet these days! He's changed, Dray!" Pansy pleaded. Narcissa laid a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. 

"Men like that… I was quiet when you married him, Pans, but if you have his baby, you'll be tied to him forever…" 

"I have to trust him! I love him, and he loves me. We've been together for 4 years, Dray."

"Yeah, only two years when he wasn't cheating on you with that slut…" Draco said angrily. Narcissa cringed and a tear streaked down Pansy's cheek. Hermione was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable. This was a private matter, to be resolved between Pansy and Draco, but she couldn't very well get up and leave, could she? Both Pansy and Draco were standing now, facing each other.

"That was… that's over Dray! He hasn't seen her in years, he tries to make it up to me all the time, and he _has _made it up to me! He married me, not her. He loves me, not her…"

"It doesn't matter how guilty he feels now, the snivelling bastard, he cheated on you in the first place! He deserves to suffer 100 times the pain you did! He was weak, he _lied_ to you, Pans! I can't forget that, how can you?" Pansy sat down in her chair, tears streaming down her face.

"Draco, this is a joyous fucking occasion! Why do you always have to bring that up?! It's the past… forgive and forget! I'm gonna have a baby! What can I say? What do you want him to do? We'll name the baby fucking Draco Junior, if that's what you want! You guys used to be close, and now you can't even be happy for us when we're having a baby…you didn't even talk to him last time you saw us! Do you know how hurt he was by that?"

"Not near as hurt as you were when you walked in on him with Cho Chang! Every time I see him, I want to rip him limb from limb! I want to make him feel the same pain you did! It's not fair! How could he do that to you and then get rewarded? How can you live with him without being suspicious?"

"Because I've _forgiven _him Draco. And you'll have to learn to do the same." Pansy said quietly, standing she kissed Narcissa on the cheeks.

"Thanks for the invite, Ciss. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer." She said. Narcissa started to argue but Pansy shook her head. She bent down and hugged the still sitting Hermione.

"Tame him, will you? I wish you luck." She whispered, then walked out with all the dignity she could muster, tears still streaming down her face. Draco watched her go, then stormed off in a different direction, kicking over a chair as he went. There was a long silence as Narcissa and Hermione stared after him. They looked at each other, stricken and heard a yell.

"We decided to come for desert!" Lucius declared, smiling as he and Stephen ran up, their hair still wet. He looked between Hermione and Narcissa.

"Wh-where is everybody? What wrong?" He asked, bewildered. Stephen crept over to Hermione and sat in her lap. 

"Pans and Deedee had a fight." Narcissa said quietly. Lucius shook his head.

"Blaise?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Should I go talk to him?"

"No, he'll probably Avada either of us, the only one that could do it without fear for her life is…" Narcissa stopped, casting her eyes to Hermione. Hermione winced…

"Ah, well, maybe it's best if he's left alone…" There was a distant sound of shattering.

"You _are_ his fiancé…" Lucius pleaded.

"Well, I guess…" Hermione said, grabbing a bread roll (she would need sustenance before arguing with Draco), shooing Stephen off of her and walking after Draco wearily. She reached his door and knocked. 

"Go away Narcissa."

"It's Hermione."

"Oh." He didn't tell her to come in, but he didn't tell her to leave either, so Hermione took that as a good sign. She pushed the door open and crept in, closing the door behind her. Draco had the curtains (black silk) drawn, so the room was dark. She could see him, lying spread-eagled on his back in the middle of his king-size, black-green-and-silver-silk-ified bed, staring at the ceiling. She lay down on the bed next to him, resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping an arm around him, but he didn't even acknowledge her. They remained silent for a while, until at length, Hermione said,

"You're going to have to trust her." She felt Draco's muscles tense and then relax, he had been hoping she would 'side' with him. There was another long silence.

"I know, but it's still hard." He said, almost whispering.

"But you can do it."

"I hope." Draco said, before he drifted off to sleep. 

"I know." Hermione whispered to no one, snuggling closer to her fiancé and closing her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

The next two days passed in a lazy summer haze, hot and full of lounging and play. Nobody talked much, just enjoyed themselves and kept to their thoughts. Hermione was beginning to realize that Draco had issues he needed to resolve, and that there was a lot she didn't know about him. He was going to have to deal with his parents _and _Pansy and Blaise at some point, and Hermione was going to have to help him through it. Not something she looked forward to, but something she had to do. How much had Draco gotten _her _through? How many times had he saved her, from self-destruction, from suicide? Now it was her turn to save him, save him from destroying the relationships he had with his family and friends. 

She was walking around Diagon Alley with Draco, holding his hand. They had gotten the lists of supplies they needed as interns, and were doing their shopping. And attracting a good few stares. Not many people knew about Hermione and Draco dating, and other than the Malfoys, the Dumbledores, and Stephen, _nobody _knew that they were engaged. They had already gotten their books and were heading over to Madam Malkin's. They entered the shop and Madame Malkin crowed over Hermione.

"When I heard you were getting the internship, I was so happy, Hermione dear! Yes, robes, well wait one minute!" Madam Malkin began to turn but then her eyes fell on Draco, whom she hadn't noticed before. Her face froze as her eyes travelled down their arms to their entwined hands and her mouth fell open. "Her-Hermione… why are you holding… h-his hand?" She stuttered, in utter amazement.

"Well, we're engaged." Hermione said, smiling and nodding her head. Madame Malkin took a step backwards. 

"W-well then. Hahaha, best get those robes…" She said, disappearing into a mass of robes. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Maybe announcing their engagement would be more fun than they had previously thought…

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Draco had finished the shopping, apparated to Hogsmeade, and were in The Three Broomsticks, enjoying a cold butterbeer. People openly stared at them and Hermione felt half-annoyed, half-embarrassed. Although a large part of her that wanted to yell at them. Draco was smirking, a good sign that he quite enjoyed the attention. He always had, after all. A group of people walked over to them and smiled.

"Hi Hermione…Draco…" Said Lavender, giggling and nudging Parvati, who nudged Padma. The three were with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Hermione smiled and Draco remained expressionless.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, just visiting, dragging the boys behind us. All three of us have got jobs at Healthy Hair by Haldena, a beautician shop in Diagon. Isn't that the coolest? We get to chatter all day!" Pavi said brightly, giggling. Hermione smiled fondly at her bubble schoolmates, remembering long nights in the dormitories that hadn't been half so amusing to her as they were to Lavi and Pavi.

"But what about you? What are you two doing these days?" Lavi asked, shoving Hermione gently over so that she sit on half of her stool while the others pulled up their own from other tables. 

"We're doing an internship at Hogwarts."

"Ooh, how lovely Hermi! You must be so pleased!" Squealed Pavi. Draco smirked and opened his mouth, putting an arm around Hermione.

"And we're engaged." All four girls gaped at him before two of them erupted into giggles, squeals and hugs. Padma wished Hermione good luck, she was the most refined of the trio. But Pavi and Lavi had grabbed her and were jumping up and down, much to Draco's amusement.

"Ooh! So exciting! Can't believe it! Never would've thought! And your going to be married teachers! Haha! Wonder what McGonagall will say to that? Wonder if there's ever been married professors before! Hee! How exciting! Hee hee! And the first one of us to be engaged! Never in my wildest dreams! Hee!" Yelled Lavi, making everyone stare. Hermione turned red and started to say something, but she was cut off.

"And we can help you! Omigod! We can do you up for the wedding at Haldena's! What fun it shall be! And after 7 years of rooming with you, we know your make-up preferences… oh fun fun fun! Hee! Can we be in the wedding? Oh, that would be lovely, wouldn't it Pavi?! Oh, Deanikins, wouldn't that be lovely? And we could find matching outfits for you and Ronniekins, Lavi! Ooh, wouldn't that be cute! Hee hee! What fun, what fun! When's the date?" Pavi asked, and both girls fell silent as they waited in anticipation, planning different weddings for each season and waiting to see which one it would be…

"We, ah haven't set one." Hermione said weakly. Lavi and Pavi stared at her, stared at Draco, stared at the boys, stared at Padma, and then, stared at each other.

"What should we do, Pavi?" Lavi asked in a hushed tone. 

"I don't know, Lavi. Maybe… I don't know, Lavi!" Pavi replied in an equally hushed tone. Draco was struggling not to laugh, as was Neville. Dean and Seamus looked resigned. Although, Seamus was looking around the bar interestedly, he didn't have a girlfriend, as Padma was with Neville, Lavender was with Ron and Parvati was with Dean. 

"I think we should talk some sense into her, Pavi." Said Lavi, a slow smile spreading over her face.

"I agree, we _shall _talk some sense into her, Lavi." Said Pavi, with an equally malevolent smile on her face. They grabbed Hermione and started to drag (and I mean, _drag_) her off.

"Time for the little girls' room, don't you think Hermione?" They asked as one, beckoning Padma after them. Padma shrugged apologetically and followed them towards the ladies' bathroom. Hermione was at the mercy of the Terribly Trivial Twosome… _and she would have to fend for herself this time. _Thought Draco, smirking and starting a Quidditch conversation with Neville. He just hoped she'd come back in one piece…

________________________________________________________________________

She _did _come back in one piece, although a much abused, tired, cranky, frazzled, crooked piece. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running, and her robes were extremely wrinkled and sticking to one of her legs with static when she came back. Draco smirked.

"Gee, they really did you over thoroughly, didn't they?" He asked.

"Shut up or die." Hermione said, scowling and storming out the door, walking towards Hogwarts. Draco dropped a tip on the table, picked up their trunks and walked behind her. Time to start a new year at Hogwarts, except this year, they weren't students anymore…

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

Pansy Parkinson- 18 Yr. Old, 5"4, long dark blonde hair, brown eyes, pink skin, willowy, curvaceous figure, slightly pug-like features (upturned nose). Giggly, "touchy-feely", superficial, loyal, hyper, caring, married (!) to Blaise Zabini, pregnant.

AN: If you wanna know how sick I am, refer to my reply to Moon-Walker's review. I feel like a piece of shit with legs, hair and sweat. I've gotta fever, my sinuses are screwed, I have Strep throat, I can't stop coughing, I have a _constant _motion headache, my nose is runny, my glasses prescription is really old, my ears popped last time I blew my nose and I can't get 'em to un-pop, my back hurts, I'm running out of Kleenex and drugs and I want to scream at/kill someone. *coughsneezeblow* I'm also excessively grumpy. And I miss my boyfriend, who lives on a different continent, across an ocean, across a huge culture gap. Exqueez me if I'm too melancholy. And yet, I write like a crazy monkey, just for you. 

Oh, and to top it all off, Britney Spears just came on and I can't figure out how to skip this song. Monkeys of joy. Hit me baby one more time (this time I'll actually die…hopefully).

Thanks to reviewers:

allee kat- I KNOW! Draco must've been so cute as a baby, we must tease him incessantly about it… 

Me: Aww, ickle Dwaco is tuch a tweet baba, idn't ee? Idn't ee? Ooh yes! Dwaco-baba!

Draco: *blushblush* Jesus bloody knacker bollox wank… *other random swearing*

Me: I told you, I'm the master of baba talk… Mwahahahaha! 

CheerPrincess- I try, I really do.

Icy Stormz- Well harumph! The Little Pigs can go to bacon hell, as long as I get my FL fix! Write, you crazy monkey, write! (Yes, I missed you!)

Sucker For Romance- So, I suckered you with my romance? *laughs at self's pathetic joke* *sneeze*

Moon-Walker- I didn't forget you! No, monkey, please forgive me?! *sobs* Monkeys of pain!!! Moomoo tells Momo to act like a civilized young monkey! I'm not gonna call you 'cause I can't talk well with my throat and flu combined… if I wrote like I talked, it would look like this:

Hewwo? Hi Boodbalker. Id Gadipsdo. Howdu? Id Legdolesh aroud? Id Bobo ogay? Ocod, by dose ades! I'b gudda dneed! *sneezesneezecoughcough* *coughing fit* *sneezing fit* *blows nose* Ab I dendig u bode derbed?

Translation: Hello? Hi Moon-Walker. It's Calypso. How are you? Is Legolas around? Is Momo ok? Oh God, my nose aches! I'm gonna sneeze! *sneezesneezecoughcough* *coughing fit* *sneezing fit* *blows nose* Am I sending you phone germs? 

Ha bloody ha. Good conversation, no?

Veronica- glad you did the polls. I'm the best, I'm really talented, you seem to be half as delusional as I. Pah, don't compliment a cranky sick girl. I really, really, REALLY wanna scream right now (not at you). Jaysus. I'm goin' away to boarding school cause I've always wanted to, ever since I was 8 and I met the principle of this particular school. It's in Stratford, Ontario and it's a Fine Arts-based school. How old are you? When I was younger I wanted to stay forever in my little dive of a town, but know I can't wait to get the bloody hell away from my small, uncultured community, it's a dream come true. Not that I don't have GREAT friends and really love my parents, but how much can one girl take of not being able to find Ame-fucking-lie? Jesus, I'm cranky tonight. Sorry if you're scared. Deep breaths, Calypso, DEEP BREATHS. 

Kikie- ok. DEEPER BREATHS, Calypso. Thank-you ma dearie.

b- right.

Jax- *blows nose* thanks.

Lolo- *throws dirty Kleenex at lolo* Hah! Take that! Just kidding. Must go get some chicken noodle soup, it really _does _make me feel good…

Chevira Lowe- It's ok you didn't find this sooner. But you'll stick with me, right? Right?! Sorry, feeling Narcissa-ish right now… E.G. pathetic. Jy, how is it being a tea cup? I've always wanted to know… to hold all that warm, calming stuff and be kissed constantly… must be nice. Er, keeping with the pathetic theme here. You love me, me goddess with a capital 'G', you love the fic, hours of entertainment, ideas, reprieve…

It feels good to be loved. I appreciate it, Miss Chevira Lowe and Jy. I love you too. *sobs* 

Kat aka W.D.- It's ok *smiles blearily* I just ache everywhere and I'm cranky and miserable and like to scream at unsuspecting innocents… don't mind if I yell.

WiccanPrincessButtercup- Oh F, my ears just popped again. Anyway… oh sweetie, really, that's just what I wanted to hear! I was worried that maybe the sequel was being crappy and ruining Pain is Bitter, and was thinking of deleting it, some people don't seem to like it so much… I guess I'll keep writing, though. Thanks a mill for d'espoir!

Gwenevire- Aren't you becoming the regular little cookie these days? Mwah, keep up the good reviews! 

Smiley13- Yes, did love the poem dearie. I wish somebody would read my poems! *hinthint* Nobody ever reads my poems. *pout* They don't rhyme, but that's for a reason. At least your monkey referrals make a little sense. My friends and I each have a killer monkey, we have a band called "The stupid crazy evil senile Monkeys", we yell "monkey!" at random people, and we all speak monkey-speak, which basically consists of 1 word… monkey. So, I monkey monkey you, monkey monkey me monkey? Monkey! 

ChibiFuu Malfoy- ARGH! Half of you are telling me it's too slow and I speed it up a little and it's too half! I try to please, but yeesh! Have mercy sweet reviewers of mine! Yes, baby leashes are a gift from God. My little brother in an airport w/out his leash… what a terrible nightmare… *sob*

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- Where do you live? Paradise? You're off for the summer already? *pout* Not fair! Thanks a bill doll.

Mione G- Thanks doll.

Wow, after responding to all my reviews (and eating a large bowl of herbal-chicken-flavored-and-whole-wheat-rotini soup) I feel a lot better! Still, miserable, but… a _happy _sort of miserable… 

And will somebody review my poems?! My haiku? My Random Silliness? It's driving me mad. I've decided that I will not post the next chapter unless I get 2 more reviews for each of the aforementioned pieces! That's not too high a demand is it? Blackmail, but hey, I'm sick! Oh yeah, read the article about the recycling kid too. It's a real laugh.


	5. [Stephen]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter

Chapter Five-[Stephen]

Last Time:

"Shut up or die." Hermione scowled and stormed out of the door, walking towards Hogwarts. Draco dropped a tip on the table, picked up their trunks and walked behind her. 

Time to start a new year at Hogwarts, except this year, they weren't students anymore…

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office, awaiting the Head Master for their introductory meeting.

"We were at the Mansion for a few days, and before that we were on the plane, so we really haven't snogged much for an entire week…" Draco said casually.

Hermione turned fully around in her seat to face him.

"I was just going to say the same thing…" She said, smiling as they met half-way, leaning foward in their chairs for a passionate embrace. She smiled even more as she heard Draco's chair scraping across the floor towards hers and the pressure of his hand on her neck increase as their kiss deepened.

"Ahem!" Someone from said behind them, and they jumped apart as though each was the other's hot coal. Maybe they were, considering the color of their faces as they coughed and spluttered, trying to straighten their hair and clothes as they got up, standing as though to attention. 

Dumbledore, twinkling as usual, stood in the doorway. He was flanked by the ever-indignant McGonagall and a smirkilicious Snape. McGonagall stepped forward, as the prominent throat-clearer of the group.

"Please remember that you are now responsible members of the Hogwarts staff, and are to set a good, preferably perfect, but at least good, example for the students!" She said, her face red with a mix of embarrassment and outrage. 

Draco coughed loudly and Hermione looked like she was about to cry from the humiliation. Imagine! Hermione Granger, getting in trouble for snogging her Slytherin fiancé on the first day of her privileged internship at Hogwarts… in the Head Master's office, no less!

"P-professor… I'm terribly sorry, but… we've been with Dr… Mr. Malfoy's parents all week and… oh! It'll never happen again, I promise!" Hermione stuttered, feeling very hot and ignoring the particularly loud cough from Draco.

"Ms. Granger, do not make promises you are incapable of keeping! As you and… Mr. Malfoy… are engaged, I'm almost positive it shall happen again. Just not in my office, correct?" Dumbledore said, sitting down behind his desk.

"C-correct. But, Professor, how did you know we were engaged…?" Hermione asked.

"I have my ways." Dumbledore said, adjusting his half-moon spectacles and rifling through papers on his desk. Snape and McGonagall seemed stricken. Obviously, they hadn't known about the engagement. McGonagall was the first to speak. She stepped forward and shook the couple's hands.

"W-well, unexpected, but…congratulations." She said, smiling weakly and sitting down in a chair. Snape the shook their hands, saying only.

"Ahem. Well then." Before he hastily deposited himself in a seat next to McGonagall's. Hermione and Draco sat again and faced Dumbledore.

"First thing to dismiss is this Professor silliness! You are interns now, and one day Professors, if all goes well. So, I am Albus, that is Minerva, that is Severus… and everybody else too, except for Argus… he strongly dislikes being called Argus. Filch will do for him. Now, today you are only here to get your things settled, correct?" Both nodded, so Dumbled- Albus, continued. "Well, lets give you the tour, then."

They were taken to their old Head Boy/Head Girl dormitories.

"It has been upgraded a little." Minerva said briskly, about to open the painting. It was a new one, Hermione and Draco noticed. It was different than any painting Hogwarts had ever had, because it had no character in it. It was an abstract painting, just a beautiful swirl of colors.

"Professor, who'll let us in?" Draco asked.

"Wha? Do you not zee us? We are right here, before your very English eyes!" Said a magenta swirl in a French accent.

"Hush, Francois! Zey do not see such things usually, correct mon cherie?" Said a purple swirl.

"Correct, Violet! We should let zem in, despite zeir appalling ignorance!" Said the red swirl, or Rouge.

"You are wrong, Rouge! Zey are…" Said Francois.

"Non, non! Ask Jaune!" Violet demanded.

"Oui! I say oui! Let zem in!" Jaune said loudly.

"In the name of Thaya…"

"Do not take Thaya's name in vain, Francois! She would have wanted us to let them in…" insisted Jaune. Violet started to say something but was cut off by Snape.

"Listen, it isn't up to you! If you don't let them in, we'll throw you to Fluffy for lunch!" He snapped. Francois sighed.

"Password?" He said.

"Hatre…" Hermione started, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I thought that that password was a little inappropriate, so I changed it to… Marital Bliss." He said, twinkling and smiling. Hermione and Draco both turned very scarlet and Snape smirked. He and McGonagall excused themselves and hurried off. 

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and decided silently that Hermione got the honors.

"M-marital bliss." She stuttered, and the painting swung open. They stepped inside and looked around. Despite being more spacious and luxurious, and having a kitchen and library added on, the room looked much the same. There was also a Muggle television and stereo. Their rooms (still separate) were bigger and had mini-bars, larger windows with window seats, bookshelves and desks.

After they had finished exploring their new flat-type quarters, Hermione and Draco sat down on the couch, facing Dumbledore, who was sitting in an armchair.

"Now. I suppose you're wondering what positions you'll be getting when you become teachers, but unfortunately, I have no idea!" He said cheerfully. "For now, you are simply interns. You will alternate which classes you sit in on every week so that you have experience in all fields. Your pay will be decided once you start working, you have access to all of Hogwarts, excepting of course others' rooms, until further notice. You have the power to take house points, but not to set punishments. If a student needs punishment, bring them to the head of their house. You will each have hall duty one night of each week, and on weekends you will be free to leave Hogwarts unless you have hall duty. After classes, unless you have tutoring sessions, you are also free to leave. The Forbidden Forest is no longer off limits to you. Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"N-no." Hermione said, trying to digest everything that he had said for later reference.

"Your mentors shall be McGonagall and Snape. Know, unpack your things, please." Dumbledore said, leaning back and smiling as he conjured some tea. Hermione and Draco set to organizing their belongings and within an hour or two, it was all done. They followed Dumbledore out of the portrait.

________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the office, Snape and McGonagall were already there; along with Ronan Dumbledore. They all looked rather grim. Hermione and Draco seated themselves at Dumbledore's gesture. He sat himself and faced them, the twinkle in his eye fading slightly.

"Now there is the matter of your younger brother to discuss, correct?" Hermione nodded. 

"Now Hermione, this is your decision, and it will be a hard one to make. I know this is a difficult situation, but I am going to suggest… suggest, mind you, that you let my brother Ronan adopt Stephen." Hermione looked completely shocked, but Albus cut her off. 

"Listen before you judge, Ms. Granger." He said sagely. "I know you are close to your brother and that you want to protect him from harm and further trauma than he has already suffered; but consider… you are only 18, and you are not ready to be a mother to an energetic five-year-old while juggling a new job and a new marriage. Nor is Mr. Malfoy ready to be a father." The temperature in the room seemed to rise and everyone except Albus squirmed uncomfortably, all eyes on Hermione. 

"And what Stephen needs right now is a valid parent-figure. The two people he has trusted and loved since his first adoption have proved to be not what they appeared, and he has no constant in his life right now. Bringing him to live in Hogwarts, an unfamiliar environment, filled with things he has never heard of and unknown dangers, is not wise. Hogwarts is not the place for young children. I think you know that, Ms. Granger."

"Ms. Richardson." Hermione mumbled.

"Ms. Richardson. Ronan has already spent time with the boy. He knows him, and Stephen trusts him. He will be a good father to him and…"

"No… I can't…" Hermione said, staring at her hands and shaking her head. She glanced at Draco, who took one of her hands in his, willing to support whatever decision she made. Although the prospect of bringing Stephen on their honeymoon didn't particularly appeal to him, he'd do it for Hermione. 

"…Albus, my brother needs me."

"I know that, Ms. Richardson, but…"

"Ronan is, no offense, but old. Stephen needs someone young." 

Dumbledore furrowed his brow as he watched the tears well up in Hermione's eyes. 

"B-but… I know that the person to take care of him is not me. I…," She glanced at Draco. "I would like." She took a deep breath. "I would like to request that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy be contacted. A deadly silence fell over the room. You could slice through the tension with a knife, and the shock almost equaled that. 

"They are my only choice Dumbledore, and if they do not take Stephen, I will." Hermione said with finality, breaking the long, painful silence. 

Dumbledore stood abruptly from his seat.

"Well then." He said, reaching for some powder, which he threw into the fire. "Might as well get this settled." 

Everyone watched the fire, transfixed, as Narcissa Malfoy came into view. 

Well then indeed.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: This chapter was beta'd by my wonderfully wondrous new beta Kitten! Kitten rules! Her penname is Ruby-Kate Gamgee, she is a brilliant writer, go check out her things. Rompingham Manor especially is very good! Mwah, Kitten darling!

I feel so stupid! Nobody mentioned it, but I forgot two important things in the last chapter:

1. The Cats. Charmian and Crookshanks just sorta disappeared! Jeez. *blushes*

2. Stephen. He was just NOT there all of a sudden. Godfather sugarmuffin, I'm dense! Please forgive the abovementioned blunders O Great Ones! I'm terribly ashamed of myself.

Some people seemed to enjoy Pavi and Lavi, so I'd like to tell you all that they are inspired by my good friend Navi, yes Navi (real name: Navrona), who is one cool chic in public, but behind closed doors, she's OFF the wall completely. I might bring her into the story later on…

Hey, you reviewed my poems, I was kinda hoping you'd take longer so I could have a break, heh heh. I'm pretty over all my yucky sickness, although my throat is still Strep.

Also, I have a new story! It's called: Terrifié 

It's about Hermione, who's been/being sexually and physically abused by her uncle Don who lives with her family. She goes off to Hogwarts, as scared of men as always, but someone starts to notice her strange behavior towards members of the opposite sex… Draco Malfoy. And as he covertly watches her deal with the Hogwarts boys and men, is he slowly falling in love with a girl who hates herself? And who, more than anything, is terrified of him and the feelings he awakens in her…how can love triumph? Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… Terrifié! *claps*beams*

Thanks to Reviewers:

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- *sob* IT MADE SENSE! Thank-you so much! I'm so proud that I make people like my crappy writing, somehow, through my magical mystical powers of monkeyness! I love pleasing y'all! AND ATTENTION! THIS GAL ACTUALLY READ/REVIEWED MY POEMS/HAIKUS/RANDOM SILLINESS!!! She should be sainted!!!

Icy Stormz- I'm so proud of my little Icy! TWO chappies! My widdle Ice-baba!

Kat aka W.D.- So glad you like! I think Lavi and Pavi just interrogated her, did her colors, stuffed her into some clothing, etc. Enough to drive ME cracked, at least. Mwah.

G*Ness- *takes deep breath* Ok, here goes:

Ch. 2- I scared my fave reviewer?! *sobs* I'm so so sorry! Waah! I feel horrible! I don't remember writing anything bad bout ya sweets, if I did then I apologize, I was either having a bad day, or was joking and you didn't understand. Most likely the latter *grumble*. NOBODY ever gets my sarcasm. Seriously, I once told a friend I tortured rats for fun and she believed me! yeesh. Acting runs in my blood though, all my relatives are on stage, and I've been in productions since five… getting off topic. YOU didn't hurt my feelings with what you said, I was just joking. I just wanted to know WHY you thought those things. YAY! We're all patched up babes. It always feels good to make up.

Don't apologize any more, you little monkey.

Ch. 3- I'm glad SOMEONE appreciated that, lol. It was considerably tedious, but I did it for the love of you gang! But if you were engaged to L&N's son, you'd probably wanna meet them, they ARE gonna be H's in laws… That's so cute about you and your brother! I don't know why, but I've derived some twisted pleasure from walking kids on leashes… control rush, I suppose, lol. God, I've made myself sound like some scary perv. I'm not, by the way.

Ch. 4- that's funny about the worker fella. You'll find out more about the Pans/Dray situation soon *wiggles eyebrows* You know, I've never actually read an actor fic. I'm a bit afraid of them. Besides, I've never really cared much about actors in movies, it's the characters I fall in love with… *sigh* I liked the LotR movie, but I loathed the books. Exact opposite of how I usually feel about the movie/book situation. Reviewers: Please don't yell at me for not liking the LotR series, as certain friends have done… *cough* Melissa *cough*

Danny- alright…

Smiley13- so glad you liked! Gee, I love you crowd.

Chikata- yeah, I'm glad too. She's had enough scary Fathers, doncha think?

Gwenevire- I've never had a pixie stick, but I've heard a lot about them…

Kikie- I love pairing people up. Heehee, matchmaking me! Ha, I'm a poet and was not previously aware of it! (sorry, CTYI 'in' joke…)

Veronica- I live in Newfoundland, Canada, where it rains, snows, blows, fogs, hails, shines, bakes, and cows (all in one day). I lived a year in Ireland and Newfoundlanders, as the first British colony, have strong Brit/Canadian mix accents, and lots of Brit/Irish terms are used by us Newfs. The outcasts of Canada. I'm a puny 13. Going on 14! Don't tease me, I'm vulnerable about my age after a summer of being teased by my college friends… *rolls eyes* Poor, uncultured me.

Mione88- NEVER! Just kidding.

Chevira Lowe- Hey, I love you! Just not IN love with you, lol. That's what my boyfriend is for… well, one of the things he's for… hee hee. Well, I hope Jy and the handbag have lots of tea-holding-handbag babies! Can I adopt one? I've always wanted a muse.

Don't worry though, I'm sure Jy and Mrs. HB will come back eventually. After a nice long honeymoon of… whatever handbags and tea cups like doing…

No, no I'm not an author. I'm just sort of fine-tuning my writing skills in fanfic. Not that I have any…:D Also, I'm never encouraged enough to write a novel. It sucks. If, by some strange fever hitting earth, I ever become a famous author, I will try to get in contact with you and give you my autograph. My real name is Kent, as in Superman. Well, Stephanie Kent, but I love saying that. I actually have a cousin called Clark, lol. So, if you ever hear of a Stephanie Kent, give her a ring and tell her that you're the lovable Miss Chevira.

I'm hoping to write a really angsty D/Hr soon, one that I might alter into a Muggle world novel with my own characters and send to publishers, just so can I have my hopes crushed over and over. I have a really good Dr/Hr angsty plot idea though. I'm excited by it. Can't wait to start it. Have to finish this first though!

Mione G- thanks.

Ive found 'God' in my guitar. . . - your bro sounds cute. A replacement word for 'when'. Ha. THAT'S easy to do (sarcasm there, if you didn't catch it). Do you live in Australia? I have a friend Carol from there. I've always wanted to go, but (don't laugh) I'm too terrified to because of the snakes and bugs and spiders and shark and poisonous whatchamacallits and stuff… SCARY!

Rina- I know! Deedee-Baba sounds so cute, doesn't he?

LadyKassandra- Thanks! Appreciate with enthusiasm your enthusiasm!

Allee kat- Pans was joking, babes! She was joking! I love addings 'ikins' to names, it's residue from my Archie days I guess… Archikins, Bettykins, Ronniekins, Reggiekins, 

Daddykins, etc.

Sucker For Romance- Thanks!

CheerPrincess- I don't really think I'm too good with humor. I love angst with a passion. The kind that makes you cry and feel an almost physical ache… now that's good angst. So that's what I'm concentrating on now. Besides, before PiB, I'd actually NEVER written ANY angst at ALL. So I love it. My next fic, which I'm currently plotting, will have way less humor and way more angst… yummy! But The Dragon's Queen, my other Dr/Hr, is a humor fic, no angst really at all.

PoPs- thanks for telling me, I fixed it. The pairings ARE: Lavender/Ron, Parvati/Dean, Padma/Neville I appreciate you telling me! Mwah dahling!

WiccanPrincessButtercup- I wasn't beating myself up! Ok, so I was, but… nyah! I can if I want to! I'll come read your fic when it's posted (or I have time). Mwah. 


	6. [Darkness]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter  
  
Chapter Six- [Darkness…]  
  
Last Time:  
  
Everyone watched the fire, transfixed, as Narcissa Malfoy came into view.  
  
Well then indeed.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Far off into the night, past Hogsmeade and past England, past even the Atlantic Ocean, a thin gangly man of Eastern Indian origins stood, gazing into his fire. His black hair and dark golden skin shone, and his honey- brown eyes glinted with an almost malevolent light. His thick, smooth black mustache curled up at the ends, over pink-brown lips and angular face. He had a strange handsome quality about him, a strange attraction… that dark look he wore, that forbidding set of his jaw. But those eyes were what dispelled any admiration from anyone he met, those hollow, glinting eyes.  
  
He brooded, watching the fire for hours, simply standing there and staring into it as though hypnotized, and maybe he was. His favored servant, Aakav, sat cross-legged in the shadows, chanting softly to himself as he meditated. He looked similar to his Master, but plumper, shorter, more trivial and much less cool and collected. The room was otherwise silent and empty, the air heavy with incense.  
  
There was a sudden bang, which reverberated through the room as the door was flung open. It brought both the man staring into the fire and Aakav to attention. Aakav stood, looking outraged as he opened his mouth to say something scathing, no doubt to the intruder, but his Master held up a hand. Aakav was silent though he glared at the woman in the doorway with venom.  
  
"Navrona, what is the meaning of this?" the Master demanded, his silky accented voice cold when you expected it to sound warm.  
  
"You have visitors," said the woman. She was also Eastern Indian, with glossy black hair pulled into a braid that hung down to her knees, light golden skin, almond-shaped dark brown eyes lined with dramatic kohl tilting upwards, dark red mouth in a pretty pout, curvaceous body posed to show everything to best advantage. She wore a simple red sari threaded with gold, and had the look of a seductress, which she was, although no one really seduced her Master, even if they believed they did.  
  
"Who?" He said.  
  
Navrona smiled sweetly.  
  
"Me, you silly fool." She said, ignoring Aakav's indignant snort.  
  
The Master smiled tolerantly. Let her think she controls me, let her think she can do whatever she wants… the time will come when I will teach her differently.  
  
"Well then, come in Navi. Aakav, fetch the woman a pillow."  
  
Aakav did so, grumbling and glaring at Navi, who smiled tauntingly as he set the pillow down before her and helped her to sit on it. He fetched another, more extravagant pillow for his Master, placing it facing Navi. The Master sat down and both he and Navi were served jasmine tea. Navi sipped it, looking at him over the rim.  
  
"It is good tea." She said in her husky voice, her lips still hidden behind the teacup.  
  
"Why shouldn't it be?"  
  
"It always is."  
  
"As it should be," There was a brief silence as they strategized and maneuvered in their minds, trying to outguess each other.  
  
"What news do you bear, Navrona?" The man asked at length.  
  
Navi shrugged sensuously.  
  
"Not much. Only that there is to be a marriage between Hogwarts two best students." She said casually.  
  
The man leaned forward.  
  
"And will it bear fruit?"  
  
"It will bear many… and those fruit shall be dangerous if they are left to flourish."  
  
"Then we must put an end to…"  
  
"Hush little man, we'll worry about that in the morning." Navi said, undoing her braid and shaking out her long silky hair. The man's eyes glinted.  
  
Navrona rose gracefully, taking his hand and pulling him toward the large, canopied, rich bed. She pushed him down upon it and straddled him, then nodded to the Aakav.  
  
"Will you send him out?"  
  
"He is deep in meditation and we have the canopy, there is no need." said the Master, pulling the curtains around the bed and noting the look of anger that flashed across Navi's face.  
  
She leant over him, starting to kiss him, but with surprising agility, he had flipped her so that she was beneath him. She tensed as he reached behind her and pulled out a small knife, holding it to her throat lightly.  
  
"You say you are a Seer, Navrona… but you do not see very far ahead." He said, smiling triumphantly. Navi pressed herself down into the bed and away from the blade.  
  
"No no, Navi… I won't kill you, don't be afraid. Let this be a lesson of whom is the more powerful in this room." He said, kissing her roughly.  
  
"Yamin…" She whispered against his lips, his name sliding out of her own warm mouth yet sounding cool, evil. It traveled around the room and slipped through the cracks, whispering through the winds and grasses of foreign lands, and filling all who sensed it with a dread unknown. Evil has come… Yamin has come.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, rearranging the last of her things on her bedside table. It had been a tough choice to make; Stephen was her adored little brother after all, the only piece of her shattered home life that wasn't tainted for her. Even her memories were tainted… what had her Father and Mother been doing behind her back for all those years? When she looked up to them and loved them, were they performing strange rituals as part of a scary cult?  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius were the best choice for Stephen, and Stephen was the best choice for them. He would be a chance for them, a new hope. Narcissa had been hysterically overjoyed and Lucius was tickled pink. They had, of course given Stephen a choice… Lucius and Narcissa, Ronan or foster parents.  
  
He had chosen Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
She flopped back onto her bed with a weary sigh.  
  
Why did everything have to be so hard? Tomorrow she and Draco were going back to Richardson Manor to get the cats and anything else she might have totally forgotten. She felt horrible, forgetting Charmian and Crookshanks. Luckily she had put out a bowl of food for them the morning before she left (still not enough for a week…) and left the cat door unlatched. They were both good hunters (Hermione knew that from experience… she grimaced) and they would be fine, other than a little pissed with her, probably.  
  
A few days later, on Monday, the students would arrive and they would be working. She closed her eyes and fell asleep slowly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hermione? Hermioneeeeee…? Wake up!" Draco shook her shoulder softly, and groaning opened her eyes.  
  
"Déjà vu!" She said, smiling widely. Draco, who was kneeling by her bed, smiled too. So much had not happened all those centuries ago, when they had just fallen in love and they were giddy off Ginny's pills…  
  
"I could make it more déjà vu by getting a bucket of icy water…," Draco said threateningly. Hermione squealed in mock fright and huddled in the corner of the bed.  
  
"Please don't hurt me?" She begged. Draco smiled, gave her a morning peck and went into the common room, calling back,  
  
"It brings back old memories doesn't it, being back in here?" Hermione joined him in the common room, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. The time I used the tickling spell on you for an entire 30 minutes…"  
  
"The time I turned your hair blue…"  
  
"The time I slapped you so hard you had a hand print on your face for two days…"  
  
"Three days! The time I put pepper in your Dr. Pepper…*"  
  
"The time I attached the bunny tail to your butt and nobody told you for a whole day…"  
  
"The time I turned you into a gecko…"  
  
"The time I put the geckoes in your bed…"  
  
"The time you took me up on your broom…"  
  
"The time I said those horrible things to you…"  
  
"The time I attempted suicide…"  
  
"The time I found you…"  
  
"The time in the black place…"  
  
"The time I went crazy…"  
  
"The time I came back…"  
  
"The time in the shower…"  
  
"The time with the supper…"  
  
"The time with the declarations of love…"  
  
"The time… we've been through a lot together, you know?" Hermione said, happy and sad at the same time. All those bad times mixed in with the good.  
  
"Well, if you had never tried to kill yourself, and I had never went crazy, and if there was no Ginny, maybe we'd not be together."  
  
"And that would be bad."  
  
"Very bad." Draco agreed, smiling and leaning back in the couch, pulling Hermione with him. She noticed what he was wearing.  
  
"Do you have any different pajamas?"  
  
"Not really." He was once again wearing the sweat pants, personalized t- shirt combo with the little silver glasses. This time the t-shirt read, 'Guess- did Da Vinci or Michelangelo sculpt these features?' Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a look.  
  
"Da Vinci?"  
  
"Bingo! How'd you know?"  
  
"Just a guess. You should wear those glasses more often, you know. They make you look cute."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"Hmmph. We should go to the Manor now and pick up the cats." Draco nodded his head and within a moment they had disapparated.  
  
They appeared abruptly in the living room, which seemed in perfect condition, except for…  
  
"THE COUCH!" Hermione yelled, running over to the deep red velvet couch, which was showing considerable amounts of yellow-fluff stuffing. Long scratches had been made all over it.  
  
Draco winced. It looked antique.  
  
"Refurbishing…?" He suggested meekly.  
  
"Refurbishing? Refurbishing? This couch is an antique!" Ah, he'd been right then.  
  
"The cats, I suppose." For a second, Hermione looked ready to kill the cats, but then her expression turned guilty.  
  
"I left them alone for a week… how horrible of me! No wonder!" She said, gesturing to the couch with an outflung hand and looking around the room in a state of distress.  
  
Draco sighed, he was getting used to the mood-swinginess of his fiancé  
  
"Charmian?! Crookshanks?!" Hermione called, seeing the cats nowhere. There was a long silence which contained much hand-wringing.  
  
Finally, the two cats trotted into view, looking wary. Their fur was sleek and shiny as ever, and they didn't look malnourished in the least. But pissed. The cats looked pissed off.  
  
"Here kitties! Here pussy cats!" Hermione called, rubbing her fingers together.  
  
Crookshanks, the older, stood indecisively, watching her. Charmian however, turned haughtily away, tail in air, and stalked off toward the kitchen.  
  
"Cat! Eh, cat! Come back here! We have food!" Draco yelled after Charmian, who glanced at him over her shoulder with disinterested blue eyes. He frowned.  
  
"Accio!" He huffed, and Charmian flew through the air and into his arms with a loud yowl. Crookshanks followed along.  
  
"Draco! You could have hurt them!" Hermione exclaimed, worriedly checking Crookshanks ears.  
  
"Nah." Draco said, cooing at Charmian as he scratched her belly. Wonder if he'll be like that with our kids…  
  
"Eew! Gross! You didn't just think that, Hermione!"  
  
Draco looked up from his babying of the cat.  
  
"Didn't think what? Why are you talking to yourself in the third person? Gross?" He asked curiously, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"N-nothing…" Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Nothing? If it's nothing, then why are you blushing?" (AN: Hee, Draco's a poet and was not previously aware of it!) Draco asked, his smile growing wider.  
  
Hermione turned away.  
  
"Let's get back to Hogwarts."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They settled into routine quickly, going from class to class and observing teaching techniques, tutoring students (who thought that it was so cool to be tutored by the infamous Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger!), or patrolling the Hogwarts halls. Hermione was also enjoying the extra- curricular activity known as lording-position-of-power-over-younger-friend- named-Ginny.  
  
Three weeks after classes had begun, on a starry, strangely humid night, Hermione was patrolling the halls with Binns. They had caught one student out of bed already and were now gloating about it to each other.  
  
Although Hermione found Binns was still boring out of class, she decided he was quite good to talk at. They heard someone hurrying after them and turned around.  
  
It was McGonagall, her hair down around her shoulders, wearing a loose white nightgown and a scarlet Gryffindor robe, and looking quite frantic, hurried up to them.  
  
"Emergency meeting in Dumbledore's office, Hermione, get Draco and Snape up and hurry, Binns, you get Trelawney and Flitwick." She said, before tripping off again.  
  
Hermione and Binns looked at each other before going off in different directions.  
  
Hermione headed to their rooms first, not wanting to face Snape alone… God knows what that man wore to bed… she shuddered.  
  
"Wake up!" She hissed at the French swirls.  
  
"Wha? 'Oo eez it?" Violet said sleepily.  
  
"Eet's 'Ermione! Let 'er in!" Said Petit Bleu.  
  
"Password?" asked Francois crankily.  
  
"Marital Bliss!" Hermione said.  
  
"Let 'er in so we can go back to sleep, Francois!" Jaune muttered.  
  
The painting swung open and Hermione scrambled in, tripped over the couch, but somehow managed to get to Draco's room without killing herself. She probably should've turned on the light. She pushed open the door and squinted in.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She ventured further into the room, nearly breaking her neck by tripping over the numerous articles of clothing and other currently unidentifiable obstacles. She reached the bed and leaned on it thankfully.  
  
"Dray? Wake up… Dray?" She whispered, shaking Draco.  
  
"Wha? 'Mione? Hermione? Wha?" He muttered sleepily  
  
"Emergency meeting in Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Ah."  
  
A few minutes later, they were on their way to Snape's chambers. They reached the dungeons and Hermione hooked her arm through Draco's for comfort and warmth.  
  
"Why don't you go in alone? You are the Slytherin here, Honey." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh the joys of being a Slytherin!" Draco said sarcastically. "Besides, all we have to do is knock on the portrait." He pointed out.  
  
"Correction, all you have to do. I'm not getting that close to cranky Snape. What if he has middle-of-the-night-breath?" Hermione said, shoving Draco towards the door.  
  
He rolled his eyes and knocked on the portrait of a spider eating a fly.  
  
'Charming' he muttered. The portrait swung open.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione hissed behind him.  
  
"I didn't do anythin… wait… 'Charming' is the password? God, that man is ironic." Draco said, before leaning in through the portrait slightly and yelling loudly. "SNAPE! SNAPIEPOO?!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Dray, he'll kill you for that!"  
  
"SNAPE, THERE'S AN EMERGENCY MEETING IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE! BE THERE!" He yelled, then grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried away.  
  
"Quick, before we meet our untimely fate at the hands of Sevvy Snapiepoo!" He whispered, dragging her up the stairs as she giggled hysterically, trying to be quiet and not succeeding.  
  
By the time they got to Dumbledore's office, Draco was half carrying Hermione, since she was staggering around laughing and breathing very hard.  
  
"It wasn't that funny, Hermione." He said irritably.  
  
"Oh yes it was!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Compose yourself! We're going into the inner office now!" Draco hissed, and Hermione straightened almost immediately.  
  
It was time to find out the 'emergency'… and everyone was thoroughly intrigued…  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Dun dun dun! Ha! I made Navi evil! She'll love that! And isn't my villain cool? Yamin rules! OK, the names mean:  
  
Yamin: Darkness  
  
Aakav: Silhouette (hee, aren't I brilliant?)  
  
* Someone actually did this to me once. It was grody.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Gwenevire- No no, I know what you mean. But I felt it was a necessary chapter because you have to have some build-up like that you know, sort out the little things in a boring chappie. I tried to add a little humor with the French swirls (that's a real painting I have, btw), but it was still really boring, sorry.  
  
Madame Padfoot- thanks.  
  
Kikie- mmm. Well Hermione thinks it's the best choice, I suppose.  
  
IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- No, I liked the 'Mary-sue' one a lot!  
  
Chevira Lowe- 'Course I want a hybrid! They're… unique! Yes, yes I'll take Sorshana, since I currently have too many guy friends! They're collectively driving me crazy with their guy-ness! How about you program her as a well- rounded muse who specializes in romance/angst? Then I can use her for other things as well! Yay! You'll have to tell me more about her. Does she talk yet? What does she look like? Her personality? I hope someone adopts Eros and Draventa too! Glad you liked the chappie. It was pretty boring, this one is better. Getting close to the action now… can't you sense it? *revels*grins* Yep, I'm a Canuck all right! Go Canada! Canada rules! *assorted patriotic statements* The opposite coast, like B.C.? Onegai Shimas? Whatie whatas? I'm anime illiterate.  
  
Veronica- Yes, you're officially sainted, doll. Texas sounds exciting to me! Canyon thingies, hotness, tanned guys, ranches, wild horse chases and guns and cowboys and Indians… or am I thinking about TV Texas?  
  
MacbethHamlet- The chapter's over, but not the story!  
  
G*Ness- Yeah, I love 'smirkilicious'. Yeah, I didn't see it coming either, originally Stephen was going to go to Ronan. But now Ciss and Lucius have a new chance at life or some such yada! Yeah, the LotR movie ruled! One of my faves. I just don't like the books is all. Nice plot, you're right. As I've said many times, I'm a Roger Zelazny kinda gal! Adjectives rock my world! Actor fics… I don't really have crushes on actors, other than Spike from Buffy, but I don't care about the actor, it's Spike himself! His character is the only good one on there! Except maybe Dru and Darla. They're good. Elijah Wood: I have no comment that would not offend you.  
  
Kat aka W.D- If Stephen hadda stayed, he would have become like Hermione's child, and I wanted to maintain the sister/brother bond. Also, he just doesn't fit in with my plot for the next few chapters! He would be in the way. He will have an important role at some point though.  
  
Rina- that won't be resolved for a really long time, I think. There're bigger fish to fry right now!  
  
WiccanPrincessButtercup- DIE! DIE! Just kidding, I probably wouldn't be able to write your fic as well as you do.  
  
Icy Stormz- Hey Icy baby! We have another Canuck in our midst… Chevira Lowe! Isn't that just the darnedest? *sings national anthem* Did you know, I was born on Canada Day? Isn't that weird? My parents call me their 'Canada Day Baby'. Stephen was an orphan, at one point at least. Glad you liked Terrified, not the last chapter of FL! Waah! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!!! There will be a surprise ending to this sequel as well. Hee hee, my mind is very twisted. You won't see it coming, I think. Hee! I'm so excited about finishing it!  
  
allee kat- Yes, Archie Comics rule! Veronica should burn in hell eternally and Betty should become Queen of England and leave Archie to chase skirts and sulk, if he doesn't damn appreciate her!  
  
dracolover- Thanks a million! 


	7. [Life On Your Tippy-Toes]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter

Chapter Seven- [Life On Your Tippy-Toes: Morning Friends and Nighttime Gaolers]

Last Time:

"Compose yourself! We're going into the inner office now!" Draco hissed, and Hermione straightened almost immediately. It was time to find out the 'emergency'… and everyone was thoroughly intrigued…

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

The fire crackled and everyone shifted in their seats uncomfortably. The entire Hogwarts staff was sitting in Dumbledore's office, and the stifling heat only added to the feeling of dread and apprehension that hung over the small room. Teachers conversed a little, sitting in their small cliques. Draco and Hermione, being the new ones, sat off to the side; clutching hands for comfort, as they received stares and whispers from their former teachers.

Dumbledore walked in and as he cleared his throat, A hush fell over the room immediately. All eager faces were turned towards him, sleepy and curious. Albus on the other hand, looked grim and exhausted. He sat down behind his desk and took a sip of steaming tea before looking over them all.

"The new Dark Lord has risen. He has been making attacks on Muggles for a few months now, in a certain place…" He paused to take a sip of tea.

"Where?!" squeaked Flitwick anxiously, almost falling out of his seat.

"In Canada," said Dumbledore evasively.

"Where in Canada?!" demanded McGonagall.

"Newfoundland." Dumbledore answered. There was a collective gasp as the Professors leaned back into their seats. 

Hermione voiced the question that was on nearly everyone's mind.

"New-Found-Land? Where is this place?"

"What a stupid name!" Draco added with a snort. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Culture, sweetie, have respect for the culture!" She hissed. 

"It's in the Atlantic Ocean and it's an Island and that's all I know really…" Dumbledore shrugged. 

Everybody stared as he calmly drank his tea, watching them over the rim of his cup.

"Well?" asked Snape at length.

"Well?" replied Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows.

"Well what are we going to do about it?!" Snape demanded. 

Dumbledore sighed. "Nothing, I suppose. It is for the Ministry to deal with…"

"The Ministry?!" Snape asked incredulously, standing abruptly in a burst of indigence. 

Dumbledore looked pointedly to the bewildered young interns and Snape scowled, sitting down with a swish of black standard robes. McGonagall smirked at him and he sneered back at her. Dumbledore sighed again before smiling widely at Draco and Hermione.

"We will wait and see what this Dark Lord does…" He stood and indicated that they were all dismissed. 

Nearly everyone had filtered out when he added to the interns and his two most trusted teachers, Severus and Minerva, "This… Yamin…" 

With a touch of scorn in his usually gentle voice. 

A wave of silent dread swept over them all, foreign and cold, and Hermione shivered and led Draco out of the office by the hand, not even bothering to acknowledge what she still considered her 'superiors' as she hurried away from the heavy atmosphere… Yamin.

________________________________________________________________________

"Yamin? Are you still asleep? Minnie?" Navrona whispered, watching through the sheer curtains for the silhouette of Aakav, who she could still hear chanting slightly. Cool air and whispers of moonlight drifted through the open window, making her shiver. She didn't trust Aakav… not that she trusted Yamin either… 

A cool hand wrapped around her warmer wrist painfully.

"Don't call me that," he said, glaring up at her. Navrona attempted a careless giggle, but it came out more of a strangled whimper. She pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"You hurt me."

"I hurt everyone, Navrona. Do not feel special," Yamin said, smiling hypnotically before laying on his side with his back to her, signifying he wanted no more talk.

"You say all those things… you're all dark and cruel… but you don't really mean it," Navrona said with as much scorn as she dared, could muster. There was no answer, and she smiled happily. Little did she know that on the face of her adversary in this mind game, a smile played… though not nearly so innocently…

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione woke from her sleep in a cold sweat, she had been having a horrible nightmare. She could only grasp at it now, like cold, wet sand sliding through her helpless fingers and leaving grains that reminded her of her foolishness, of her fear. She had come to the beach on a stormy day and picked up the rain-soaked sand and been stupid and hurt… 

She sat up in bed with her legs over the edge, breathing irregularly. Her first instinct was to run as fast as she could into Draco's room and hop into his bed, but she chided herself for this thought, or temptation, maybe. Draco's probably tired, I've done enough running to him this past year to last a lifetime, it's embarrassing really! He must think I'm some little weakling who can't take care of herself…

Something fierce clicked in Hermione, and she stood resolutely - back and shoulders straight for the benefit of all the scary things that lived in her room and only came out at night - and walked out of her room, into the bathroom. She closed the door softly behind her and flicked on the light, putting a towel in the crack of the door so the light wouldn't filter under and wake Draco. 

His door was closed, he was a fairly heavy sleeper and it wasn't like much light came under the door anyway, but Hermione was a bit paranoid about waking him up lately. She tiptoed everywhere and hushed every sound, covered every light, banished everything that might disturb his sleep. She didn't want him to know about her late-night escapades, humble as they might be. 

She went to the bathroom in the middle of the night! Draco'll really be worried about that! Hermione thought wryly, sitting down on the covered toilet and leaning her head on the sink.

She smiled slightly and stared at his bottle of shampoo. She didn't even know why she came to the bathroom. She had had these elusive, sandy nightmares every night for a week now. The bathroom was so much safer than the big, dark, bedroom. The bathroom was bright and she could see all of it and make sure that there wasn't anything. She knew she was being foolish, but in the middle of the night when one is too scared and proud to go to one's fiancé for comfort, the bathroom is an incomparable haven.

Fears slid over and around her like silvery threads descending from the sky, teasing, tickling, taunting as they brushed her skin and sent her chills and shivers as their gifts. She huddled into herself on her little toilet seat in her little nostalgic bathroom… for that is what it was, nostalgic. It made her feel happy and sick to her stomach at the same time. That glorious high that had been her downfall. 

She closed her eyes and had trouble opening them. Sighing she flicked off the light and opened the door, groping her way on her tippy-toes through the common room and into her bedroom, over to her bed.

Her warm imprint was still there, and she snuggled down in the exact same place, only staring into the darkness for a few minutes before going to sleep with one last thought of what was lurking in the misshapen shapes that were silhouetted in her chambers, her morning friends and nighttime gaolers. ________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ron were walking down Diagon Alley on their way for brunch with Ginny and Levender. Their amiable Quidditch chat was cut short by a loud zooming noise from above. They fell to the ground and looked up in apprehension…

A large fleet of masked wizards were flying over Diagon Alley. An army. The boys looked at each other and then back up at the cloud of oppression. They couldn't be Death Eaters, so who were they? It didn't matter…

"Hogwarts…" Harry said in a fearful whisper, as he and Ron got up and began to run for their friends' lives toward the Ministry building.

________________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Lavender sat sipping iced tea at Florean Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, soaking up the sun happily as they chatted about Ron's proposal to Lavender.

"Oh, that's so cute Lavi. I knew Ron was shy, but I've never thought he could stutter that much!" Ginny laughed.

"I know, it was adorable! Like he thought I'd turn him down or something! Ha. Why would he be shy around me anyway… God knows I've seen him at his worst…" The girls squealed and laughed hysterically. 

Florean came over smiling, with a jug of iced tea, topping up their half-way filled glasses.

"What's so funny girls? No, let me guess. Ron proposed?" He asked, winking. The girls laughed even harder, Ginny was wheezing and Lavender was banging her fist on the table. Florean raised his brows.

"No reason to get violent now, Lavi… I'm sure it was all well-meant…" He teased, chuckling himself. 

They eventually quieted and leaned back in their seats, breathing hard, crying and chuckling occasionally, though holding their stomachs.

"Oh God… oh my God…" Ginny gasped.

"And… you wouldn't believe what… Pavi said when she heard… " Lavender choked on her words. 

Ginny's eyes widened in anticipation and she smiled.

"What? Tell me?!" She demanded.

"She said… she said… oh Ginny, it was so funny…" Lavender scrunched up her short blue skirt in attempt to stop the laughter. "She goes… 'Really? I never…," 

Lavender was cut off by the loud noise of air being cut and robes whipping. The girls looked up in confusion, along with the other patrons and owner of the Parlor. The black, white and red mass of men on brooms darkened the sky, Diagon Alley was cast into shadow.

"What…?" Ginny asked in bewilderment. 

Florean put a hand to his heart.

"On the Mother of the Holy Merlin… it's a new dark army…" He whispered fearfully, his face a mask of dread. 

Ginny looked at Lavender as a loud wail came from a shopping wizard nearby.

"Oh my God Lavender… what's in that direction." She asked. Lavender nodded silently, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Only… only Hogwarts, Ginny." 

She confirmed, then hugged the younger girl to her as she collapsed into stunned tears. 

Hogwarts…

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came too soon for Hermione, she was awakened by banging on her door.

"Hermione, wake up, we're going to be late and not be able to eat and I'm hungry!" Draco yelled. 

"I'll come in there, and you don't want that!" Hermione groaned, rubbed her head frustratedly, and got out of bed.

"I'm coooominnnng!" She yelled back, trying to pull a brush through her hair. 

They had settled into a sort of routine. Draco woke Hermione up, they went to breakfast, they went to classes, they met by their portrait and went to lunch, classes , met by the portrait again for supper, and after supper did whatever the night demanded, be it hall patrol, be it tutoring, be it snogging wildly on the couch (that was often demanded). 

She pulled on her robes and scampered over to door, opened and ran past Draco, ran back into the room and grabbed socks, and they hurried off to breakfast. Her bare feet were unbearably cold so she half-skipped, half-ran down to the great hall and up to the Head Table, where she sat down with a sigh of relief and began putting on her socks and shoes. Only a few of the first years noticed. Everyone else was used to Hermione's vaguely amusing and a bit annoying behavior.

They plowed through the chocolate chip bagels with strawberry cream cheese with occasional comments (E.G. "Those are nice socks, when'd you get those?" "Shut up Draco, I'm eating!" "Jeesh! Touchy! You shouldn't say those things to your fiancé, should you Snape?" "…" "Snape?" "… Oh look, a student from my house is having trouble with his potion. Must be off!" "Potions… at breakfast? Hermione, I think he just made an excuse-" "Shut up Draco."). 

Draco's ensuing snarky comeback was drowned as Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands.

"Students and staff, I have an important announcement to make, so if you could please quiet!" The room became attentively silent. "Thank you. I bring to your attention the fact that the fifth floor left-hand corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to die a most excruciatingly painful death in a most unheroic manner. Once again, thank you for your kind attention." Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and sat down, going back to his breakfast and ignoring the Tsunami of anxious chatter that crushed the hall. 

The Staff looked bewildered, except for Snape and McGonagall, who were exchanging smug looks of superior knowledge. Breakfast carried on in an excited manner and slowly the students and staff filtered out for classes. Hermione and Draco were the last ones left in the hall, Hermione tapping her foot impatiently as Draco finished his food.

"What? I'm a slow eater!" He said around a gulp of juice.

"What class do we have now?" Hermione asked Draco, who was her walking, talking, kissing palm pilot.

"Ehm… oh right. Potions, I think. Wait, no no. It's ehm… oh… you know the one… with the small one…"

"Charms with Flitwick?"

"Yes! That's it! Thanks!" Draco smiled happily, nodded at her and took a large bite of bagel. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You've had classes with the man for the past seven years! And besides, you're the one who's supposed to keep track of these things! Charms is halfway across the school, it'll take us forever, and we'll be late… and oh, you hopeless, helpless prat!" Draco looked mildly offended as he stood, taking her hand.

"Hermione, all we have to do is apparate!" He said, shaking his head at her forgetfulness.

"Draco, you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounnnnnddddddssssssss!" Hermione yelled, eyes wide.

The air fizzled briefly in the spot where they had disappeared.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Ok, I know it was a bit short, but I thought that was a good place to end it. Will the Dark Army attack? Will they be defeated? Will Hogwarts and the Ministry be prepared? What has become of our beloved heroes? Dun dun dun…

AN: Ok, since ff.net isn't working, I guess I'll just have send it to those of you who are in my group. I guess joining does have its perks, eh? Lucky you.

CharmedHPFanatic: I consider you my angst-fanatic, so I just thought I'd let you know, angst is getting very near… very very near… hee hee. People, we're into the last two chapters… **the angst is coming!**

Thanks to Reviewers:

ChibiFuu Malfoy- Chibi! Glad you liked!

Danny- Hey! The story IS longer than the thank-yous. Hmmph. By seven and a bit pages, you meanie! Hmmph.

whyMMM- Oh my! I mustn't stop writing then! Say hi to allee kat.

BuffyAnneSummers- You really like it don't you! Gods, such high praise!

Chevira Lowe- Lately, I've been having the strangest urge to call you 'Chevy'. Please don't kill me! Ooh, my little Sorshi is so cute! Aren't you Sorshi-baba? Yeeesss you are!

Sorshana: *giggle* Garu-sama is cuuuuuuute! Why don't we write a story about him?

CiL: We don't know anything about him! And he has green hair!

Sorshi: Burst my bubble! What about Hiead Gner? He's cuuuuuuuute too!

CiL: See above.

Sorshi: Doubly burst my bubble! Hey Chevy! Say hi to my Dad for me!

Yay! Having a muse is fun! Thank-you so much! Mwah dahling!

kutiedrea- glad.

Kat aka W.D- Oh, don't worry about the evil people. They'll work it out somehow. With a little help from a certain Dray-baba…

AAH- Thanks. Evil is coming… Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! *cough* Yes, so evil.

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- Oops! Mistake! Thanks a lot though. I'll fix it eventually. *sigh* Of course I like the story!

Mione G- Thanks.

Smiley13- NOOOOOOOOOO! THE BLONDE IS COMING! THE BLONDE IS COMING! Sorry, couldn't resist.

Sorshana: Yes you could've!

CiL: No!

Sorshi: Yes!

CiL: Shh!

Sorshi: Don't you s-

CiL: Double Shh!

dracolover- yes, a real coincidence!

Icy Stormz- Yes, I love my brithday. I was actually born when the fireworks were going off, lol. The complete truth. My Mum was yelling at my Grandmother to make the noise go away, she could see and hear the fireworks from the hospital room! And also should mention… DIE EVIL FIEND! Update you scrawny monkey! What is up?! ARGH! Updateupdateupdateupdateupdate! NOW! 

Ruby Malfoy- I have seriously considered, _am_ seriously considering, having the story show them and their kids. I'm tilting towards yes. But I don't think there will be anything about their kids going to Hogwarts. I prefer to start another Dr/Hr, I don't like seeing them old! Although maybe… it could happen. I have ideas. Damn you for planting more rabid plot bunnies! It's not like I don't have enough! 

Fruitloop_14- glad you love the stories.

Rina- I hurried, but with exams and all…

Sucker For Romance- enjoy the sweetness while you can… 

Thalia- Yes, I liked Snapiepoo!

G*Ness- So you wouldn't be offended. I have nothing against the little fella, really, I wouldn't insult him, I just find him very… effeminate. Yes. I'm happy that your brother and his friends display signs of normalcy… 

Yes, adjectives are like… expressions of mastery to be displayed under skill... 

You've never seen Buffy?! You lucky girl. Spike is scrumptious (hee, alliteration). My friend Heather had a dream that Spike and I were in love, I take that as a prediction. *narrows eyes* What? You doubt? I may not have noticed Heather's amazing powers as a Seer before…

I'm so happy _somebody _liked Yamin! I was dying for someone to say something, because he seemed good to me but then nobody said anything and I was heartbroken! Thank-you, O Answer to my humble prayers! Yes, I shivered through the entire LotR movie, lol.

Yes, they are the epitomy of cuteness, aren't they? The glasses _were _a nice touch, they _do _make him even hotter, in my mind as well! Great minds think alike.

Glad you like the chapter, and as always, your review encouraged me to no end and cheered my day.

Veronica- Saint Veronica, how lovely to see you! Do post your fanfic, I'm sure it will be better than mine! How could it not be?

Mione888- glad you like.

DragonAce- Yes, I love my Draco too… *drool* 

Peach89- please, do not lie. Or you just not read another story?

CheerPrincess- Spike acts sort of like Draco, but I don't think he looks anything like Draco (my Draco, that is!)

ChibiFuu Malfoy- hope it (^)was worth the wait!

DancinBlondeGirl- ouioui.

PoPs- glad you like. 

Antation- you're only on the first chapter dear…

Katie-Nah- Nyah. I dunno. I don't really care. J.K. had it all wrong, yeah? Lol.

Katie-Nah (again)- glad you're happier now!

Antation- am off to read. Expect review.

F0xyness39- glad you like! If you join my group you'll still get the story whenever ff.net is down, just in case!


	8. [Attack]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter

Chapter Eight- [Attack]

****

Last Time:

"Draco, you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounnnnnddddddssssssss!" Hermione yelled, eyes wide.

The air fizzled briefly in the spot where they had disappeared.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

Ron silently prayed as he leaned panting on the desk, barely hearing as Harry frantically yelled at the stunned clerk, trying to get into the inner office. He turned and wiped his forehead, glaring down at her as he took a final pant before composing himself.

"Listen, you squib hussy, we need to see Nolan… NOW!" He ordered, and the woman rolled backwards in her chair, nervously tucking hair behind her ear and straightening her glasses.

"I-I'll announce you…" She said, defeated, knocking on the mahogany door while keeping an eye on the two. 

"Jesus Alice, didn't I tell you I am TRYING to take a fucking break here! I've been working my fu-" 

"S-sir, it's important!" Alice said, her voice quavering. 

"Nobody in the fucking world other than Voldielocks his fucking resurrected self is important enough to get into this office…"

"Is the boy of twin powers good enough, Nolan?" Ron yelled through the door, advancing quickly. Alice scurried away and the door flung open, revealing a tall, balding, wizard in his mid-fifties, shoes and socks off, tie undone, and red in the face, with a shot glass in hand. He was well-built and had once been in peak condition, but was starting to fade as he got older. His face was still, however, as no nonsense and scrutinizing as the boys remembered from their Auror training. 

"Harry! Ron!" The man said, smiling (although it could have been a grimace…) as he ushered the boys into his office. His eyes glinted as he swirled his drink in front of Ron's face.

"Want a twin shot of rum, little Auror?" He asked, chuckling. After living in Britain for 10 years, his New York accent was apparent as ever. 

"This isn't a social call, Nolan!" Harry said, looking over the rim of his glasses. 

"No, I guess not." The man said, eyeing their disheveled state. "Where'd you run from? Kansas? You look like shit. And call me George, for Christ's sake." He said, batting at them dismissively and pouring a round of shots. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. Had the man lost his sanity?

"This is an _emergency, _Nol-George!" Ron yelled. 

"Yeah, I got you. What's up?" He asked, leaning on his desk and downing the rum. "Wait, let me guess. This punk-ass new villain is planning some kind of Muggle killing spree shit, right? Jesus, you think he could wait another freaking day until my Mother-in-law left town, but goddamn, he comes the day I'm supposed to carve the freakin turkey." The boys gaped at him. "What? You think I can't see a fuckin' dark army flying to fuck right over my head? God boys, I'm not completely gone to waste." He chuckled. "Hogwarts, eh? Yeah, we're on it. I've alerted Dumbledore and his staff of pansies. The troops are moving out, all that shit." He buried his head in hands and laughed sadly. "There's gonna be a loss, Little Aurors, a big loss." He said into his sweaty palms. 

"Why aren't you doing any more? Why aren't you there yourself? Nolan, for God's sake, there has to be something we can do!" George looked up from the depths of his rum. 

"Go, for God's sake. Just go. I'm behind you. I'm just warning you boys… we're fighting a losing war. This new guy… it's gonna be a big loss." Harry and Ron stormed out toward the equipment sheds where a few straggling fighters were still looking for various potions. Alice hurried after them. 

"You'll need these!" She said, handing them Shielding Cloaks as they mounted their brooms. 

"Alice… Ginny and Lavender are at Florean's… tell them what happened." Ron said, gripping the secretary's hand. She nodded determinedly and watched as they lifted into the sky and disappeared into the blue and white comfort, before turning to help George Nolan, Minister of Defense, find his broom. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Into the bunkers, into the bunkers!" Screamed McGonagall, her hair flying wildly from the strict bun as she waved the Hufflepuff first years into the magic-proofed bunkers that lay beneath the lake. Through the mist she saw the dark cloud nearing, and as she looked out upon the sea of anxious students and frantic staff, hot tears drenched her pale face. ________________________________________________________________________

"Why don't the troops just apparate into Hogsmeade?" Snape asked, pacing back and forth. 

"The Dark Army has it besieged. All Apparation has been cut off." 

"Oh shit. Oh shit Albus! Where are your brothers?" 

"Flying with the armies."

"Both?! They're too old! You must be crazy to send for them!"

"Severus. They will handle. The Three of us together is when we are strongest. Go help Minerva, Merlin knows she need help getting all the students into the bunkers." Dumbledore said, standing in the center of the room and resignedly watching Snape pace. 

"You know… you know it's not possible…"

"They can all fit into the bunkers, Severus."

"Not enough time! There isn't enough-"

"Go." The two sets of eyes met, one scared and one prepared. Dumbledore nodded slightly and Snape blinked before hurrying out, cloak whirling behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Halt! Land in clearing to left immediately!" Yelled a loud voice of a man flying backwards at the head of the army. The men immediately began landing in the field below. Through the conjured mist they could see the peaks of Hogwarts before them, and faintly in the distance they could see the Ministry troops, far behind but gaining. The man landed in front of them all, straightening his black cloak and white mask with the red blood-like paint around the eyes and mouth. "Troops! Atten-shun!" He screamed hoarsely, watching as the army stepped confidently into order. "We are ten minutes flying time the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! The Ministry Puppets are 40 minutes behind us! How much destruction can we manage before the Momsies* get there?" (*Author's Note: Momsies: Ministry of Magic- sies. I just wanted a nickname like that because my Dad was in the airforce and he told me they had all sorts of nicknames for other fighters. Japanese: Japs, Chinese: Chinks, Italian: Wops, etc. Naturally, I do not believe in racial discrimination and hope I've not offended anybody of Asian or Italian descent.) 

"Maximum, Sir!" Chorused the voices.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"MAXIMUM, SIR!"

"Damn straight! What will be the curses used today?"

"PC, the protection curse sir!" Yelled one man. 

"That isn't a curse, idiot! It's a spell!"

"Sorry sir!" 

"What will be the curses used today?"

"AK, the killing curse, sir!" Yelled one man. 

"Co-rrect! Next!"

"CC, Crucio, the curse of torture, sir!"

"Co-rrect! Next!"

"IC, the curse of control, sir!" 

"Co-rrect! Mount your brooms fleet! Let's go kill some pansies!" Yelled the man, pumping a fist in the air. The army cheered and lifted into the sky, flying for Hogwarts once more at top speed. The peaks in the distance were getting progressively nearer.

________________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Lavender went to the Burrow after getting the news. Ginny was shaking all over as Lavender tried to comfort her, having no time for tears herself. 

"Oh my God, all my friends, and Harry, and Ron… oh my God… what if I was there now? What if everybody I know dies and I'm the only sixth year left and I'll be all alone? And what if Ron and Harry get hurt or they die…," Ginny wrung her hands nervously. 

"I'm so thankful that you had that hair appointment today Ginny, else you'd still be in the school…" Mrs. Weasley said, half-smiling as she tried to distract her only daughter and assuage her own fears. 

"How can you say that? What about all the other students and the Professors? And Hermione and Draco? Mum, what if something horrible happens?" Ginny said, standing up and flailing her arms about wildly.

"Ginny, stop with your theatrics. We are all upset. Come here." Molly said, her 'stern face' firmly set. Ginny's eyes burned with rage but she knew when not to push Mother Weasley… and that was often. She scowled as her mother handed her a green chocolate frog. Foggy Froggies, which put you to sleep instantly. Ginny slumped onto the couch and Molly sighed. "She's a good girl, really Lavender. Just a bit strange since the incident with T-Tom Riddle." Lavender nodded and brushed some hair out of the younger girl's face, smiling despite her fears. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione slowly came to, rubbing her head. She began to sit up but lay back down again at the sharp, insistent pain in the side of her head. She looked around her warily. She was lying somewhere dank and foul, and she could not have guessed what was around her, since it was pitch black. She remembered what had happened. 

"Stupid Draco with his stupid Apparating on stupid Hogwarts grounds…" She muttered, easing herself into a sitting position despite the pain. 

"You're awake!" Another voice yelled, seeming delighted. Hermione let out a small scream and backed up, hitting what seemed to be a stone wall. 

"Wh-Who's there?" She asked, her voice quavering. 

"Hmm, let's see? Who else apparated with you on Hogwarts grounds and got knocked out today? Could've been anyone!" Said the voice sarcastically. 

"Draco! For God's sake, you scared me!" She said, laughing in relief. 

"Why? Scared of the dark?"

"Yes! And I'm cold too! Come here." Hermione beckoned, reaching a hand into the darkness. After a moment of groping, Draco grasped it and crawled next to her, putting a comfortingly warm arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you really scared of the dark?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, a little. Not of the dark, but what could be in it." Hermione said, blushing. "Where are we, anyway?" She asked quickly, to distract Draco.

"I don't know. I think it's a dungeon of some sort. Circular, not very big, stone walls that go up taller than me, at least. I tried to climb one earlier while you were still unconscious, but I fell and knocked my head _again_." Draco said irritably, rubbing the back of his head. "And both of our wands are gone." He added as an afterthought. 

"You checked?" Hermione asked, hand flying to her pocket.

"Yeah." 

"Where else are you hurt?"

"My arm has a deep gash from one of the stones and I think I have a black eye. Other than that, I'm fine. Well, fine as you could be, in this place. And you?"

"My side of my head hurts, and my cheek feels a little tender, other than that I'm ok." She said, ripping the bottom of her robes off. 

"Hate to tell you, but I don't think the ripped hem look is in anymore Hermione." Draco teased, knowing perfectly well what she was doing. 

"Shut up, you little… ferret!" She admonished absently, not really paying attention as she ripped the fabric into strips. 

"Gee, that's original."

"Didn't I say quiet?" She asked.

"Actually, you said shut mruph!" Draco choked on the piece of fabric she had shoved into his mouth. 

"That's much better. " Hermione said as she began to feel his head for where he had bumped it. She came across a damp patch of hair and…

"Jesus Christ Hermione! Watch where you put your fingers!" Draco cried out, his hands flying to his head. Hermione pushed them away and put her fingers lightly to her tongue, grimacing. 

"Eew, blood!" She said. 

"What'd you expect it to be? Pepsi?" 

"Coke, actually." She said, winding a strip of fabric around his head. "Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything for you."

"Did you ever go out with Pansy?"

"How did this come up? We're trapped in a hole and you're asking me about Pansy? And haven't we already been over this?"

"Yes, we have been over it. I don't know why it came into my head. I just… need to know. Please?" She asked, with a faint underlying tone of desperation. 

"No. Pansy and I have never gone out."

"Oh…Now, which arm?" 

"The one opposite you." Hermione crawled over him and felt for his arm. 

"Which part?"

"The upper arm. And be careful this time, please. Not digging your fingers into my wounds is a perfect way to show me your undying love!" 

"I wish you would stop being so sarcastic." Hermione chided, wrapping the strip of fabric around his arm.

"It's my thing. You know you love it." 

"I do not." Hermione insisted. 

"Do… oh forget it." Draco gave up and instead nestled her closer to him. "It's too cold to argue. Want me to do your head?"

"Er… no, that's ok!" Hermione said hastily, feeling her head. "There's no blood anyway." She explained, thanking God. She did not want to test Draco's dubious medical skills at the moment. She would rather just go to sleep…

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you… ugh! I can't believe you went to sleep when we are trapped down an ugly little hole and can't get out!" Draco exclaimed wearily, staring into the blackness before leaning his head on top of Hermione's and falling asleep himself.

________________________________________________________________________

With the help of Snape, the mass of students were steadily disappearing into the bunkers, but there were still too many outside. The rest of the Professors were either helping Dumbledore set up protections or inside the bunkers, organizing the students. The smell of fear was almost tangible. 

McGonagall and Snape ushered the last of the Gryffindor fourth years into the bunker. They were going by years, so the oldest would be the last to get in. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years had yet to get in. They glanced at each other and at the sky, and in silent agreement began pushing the Hufflepuff fifth years to move a little faster. 

"Where're Hermione and Draco?!" Snape looked at McGonagall, sudden worry in his eyes. 

"I haven't seen them since breakfast…" He said, casting a Sonorus charm. "Does anybody know where interns Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are?" he asked. There was a chorus of "No."s, "I don't think so!"s and "Haven't seen 'em since breakfast!"s. Snape met MgGonagall's eyes over the top of a students head. 

"Filius!" She called, waving the little man over. "Did Hermione and Draco show up for your class?" 

"No… I wondered about that, they're both so punctual usually…" Filius mumbled, looking distracted.

"Thank-you, Professor." Minerva said, shooing him out of the way of a group of tall students. "Watch yourself now… everyone's in a rush." Flitwick nodded and smiled, opening his mouth to voice his thanks but was cut off as a loud scream was heard from a student. 

"The first curse has hit!" Snape whispered, looking up at the masses of dark wizards. Students were screaming and running in all directions, Minerva was trying to calm them, and he was at the center of it all. It seemed to be in slow motion, he stood unmoving in the middle of the chaos, watching through unaffected eyes. Flitwick… he was going to get trampled… Severus caught him by the arm and pulled him out of the fray, shoving him behind his robes. Filius thanked him hurriedly, he was yelling counter-curses. Severus could faintly hear the screams and cries of pain, he watched the death unravel emotionlessly, until a student, he never could remember who, fell to the ground before his very feet, eyes rolling up in her head. Snape simply stared down at her for a moment, before the reality of it all hit him. Everything sped up into reality, the noise was unbearable, and Minerva was under Crucio… He lunged into the fight.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione woke with a start. She had been having a nightmare, hadn't she? It felt like it. She was drenched in a cold sweat, feeling hot and clammy and freezing at the same time. She wiped her forehead shakily, her eyes becoming accustomed to the nothingness that spread before her. 

"Draco? Draco, wake up." She whispered, looking around anxiously as she felt the darkness begin to close in on her. "Where are you?" She asked as she suddenly realized she wasn't leaning on him anymore. She groped around, searching for him, and her hand touched something warm. "Draco, why aren't you answering me?" She crawled closer. It was Draco, she could make out the feeling of his robes and the make-shift bandages, but he still wasn't responding. Her hand explored his face, his eyes were closed and he was cold to the touch. But he was breathing. She shook his shoulder, hissing "Draco!" 

"Hermione?"

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you wake up right away?"

"There's something wrong with my eyes, I can't see you…"

"It's not your eyes, it's pitch black down here."

"Where? Where are we?"

"Don't you remember, you tried to…"

"Ugh, my head hurts and everything seems foggy…"

"You may have hit your head a little too hard the second time…" 

"Can you help me up?" Hermione helped him ease into a sitting position, and then they stood together. 

"Do you feel better now?"

"I guess…" 

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking around.

"What?"

"Shh!" They listened carefully for a few seconds, but the sound did not come again. 

"You must have just…"

"Shh!" Hermione said again, clapping a hand over Draco's mouth. They heard faintly a rumbling sound, and a…

"A scream!" Draco said, astonished. All of a sudden the ground shook violently, knocking them to the floor once more. 

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, we might be under attack!" Draco said, scrambling to get up again, but finding that Hermione was holding him down.

"Don't get up, something might fall…" As though listening to her, a large part of the wall crumbled and fell around them, luckily not landing where they were huddled together. A few gray rays of light came through hole in the wall. 

"I see your point." Draco said. "Wait, do you hear… a broom? Someone's coming to help us!" He stood again, and Hermione joined him. The noise of the broom got nearer until a figure was silhouetted in the only escape of the prison. The broom flew down through the darkness until it hovered slightly above and before them. Hermione was about to say something when they heard a quiet voice hiss a spell and the entire prison lit up. It seemed merely to be a stone tower, inside of a sort of cathedral-like building with stained glass windows. The person was revealed to be a man, cloaked and masked in an unfamiliar manner. A black cloak, and white mask with blood-red markings around the mouth, eyes and ears.

"Hermione… that isn't someone from Hogwarts…" Draco whispered, backing up and pulling her after, both stumbling as they turned to run, only to remember that they were still in the bottom of the tower. Slowly they turned to face the man again. He was silent, observing, until he raised his wand slowly and pointed it at them. Draco ducked in front of Hermione as the bolt of orange light flew towards them, but it swerved to avoid her, hitting him in the center of the chest and sending him sailing backwards into the wall of the tower. He hit with a sickening thud and slid to the floor, leaving a trail of blood. Hermione began to run to him, but the wand raised again. A part of the wall gave away, and this time it fell directly on Draco. He was hidden beneath the pile of rubble. Hermione let out a small sob and began frantically pushing the stones off the pile.

"No use, little girl, he's dead, or close to it." The man said, finally speaking after watching her dig hopelessly for a few minutes. "Now come with me." Hermione backed up to the wall like a caged animal, but a bolt of orange light struck her in the forehead, knocking her unconscious and sending her straight up into the air with the sheer power. The man flew confidently and caught her as she came down, her lifeless body hanging over the broom uselessly. The man behind the mask chuckled and flew into the night, towards the light of a giant pillaging fire in the distance. He did not hear the moan from under the rubble. Or the rumble as the rocks rolled down their pile and over the floor. And he did not notice as a bloodied Malfoy watched helplessly from the ground the silhouette of a man on a broomstick with a girl hanging over it flew into the moon. 

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Ok, only one more chapter to go! All you action people should be happy now, and for those angst lovers, the next chapter is a heart-breaker guarantee. Get out the Kleenex. *snifflesniffle* Why must I write such depressing storied, why? 

Oh, and since nobody could really review (although I fully expect reviews from each and every one of you as soon as I post this on ff.net… grr), the thank-yous'll be short.

Veronica- Yes, you are a saint. But now you are a knighted saint. Lady-Saint Veronica of Venalli! Btw, what's a junior? Thanks so much for reviewing, it really cheered me.

Kat aka WD- I often take the bathroom as my refuge as well, although under my bed is the usual hideaway (sort of bunkbed but there's a dresser instead of another bed on the bottom, and there's space behind it, so I go in there. I have a stash of food, books, my caramel rug, a teddy bear, flashlight, etc.). I'm so glad that you liked the chapter, your review was very encouraging and got me onto this chapter quickly. 

Icy Stormz- Hey Icy! I already answered your review, so I'll use this space to say… (guess)** UPDATE FORCED LOVE YOU CRAZY LITTLE MONKEY! OR ELSE I'LL CALL YOU A BIG MEANIE AND RUN AWAY! AND NOT UPDATE LOVE IS PAIN! WAIT, I'M NOT GOING TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL ICY HAS HER NEW CHAPTER UP! SO HA! HA HA HA! **Thank-you for your time and consideration!


	9. [Letting Go]

Love is Pain: A Sequel to Pain is Bitter

Chapter Nine- [Letting Go]

AN: The song used in this chapter is 'Letting Go' by Sozzi. I know the lyrics aren't actually too well matched to the chapter, but I couldn't find a better song. Besides, the melody is perfect for the melancholy tone of this chapter… very well suited tune. So, get it if you can, it's a good song. (Btw, to my Goddess sister Dea Draco: I lied. Oops. But I DO have a friend Missy, or Melizard, if that makes it any better).

Last Time:

Hermione backed up to the wall like a caged animal, but a bolt of orange light struck her in the forehead, knocking her unconscious and sending her straight up into the air with the sheer power. The man flew confidently and caught her as she came down, her lifeless body hanging over the broom uselessly. The man behind the mask chuckled and flew into the night, towards the light of a giant pillaging fire in the distance. He did not hear the moan from under the rubble. Or the rumble as the rocks rolled down their pile and over the floor. And he did not notice as a bloodied Malfoy watched helplessly from the ground the silhouette of a man on a broomstick with a girl hanging over it flew into the moon.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

He never did know how he did it. It seemed impossible. Was it just craziness? The will to survive? Or his love for Hermione? But somehow, Draco Malfoy climbed out of that tower, walked 5 miles to the nearest town, stood in the town square, and screamed: "Are there any non-Muggles here?" 

Luckily for him, there had been one. She had cast memory charms over the stunned Muggles and taken Draco back to her house, tutting as she dragged him. Not wanting to cast another memory charm, she did not use her wand in front of the curious towns-people. Once in the safety of her house she had apperated with him to St. Mungo's.

4 broken ribs, 1 broken arm, 3 large leg wounds, 1 serious wound to the mid-section, 2 head injuries, and almost 3 liters of blood lost. The nurses and doctors at St. Mungo's were in awe. Who was this guy? Superman? 

He had yet to wake up, so they couldn't ask.

Not that they had time to speculate.

________________________________________________________________________

Hogwarts was a bloodbath. The worst hit since Voldemort had died, some said. Worse, said Dumbledore. There had been 994 students and staff at Hogwarts… now there were only 443. Half of an entire generation of British wizards wiped out.

The enemy had gotten into the bunkers. Albus, Ronan and Aberforth had guarding… yet even they couldn't hold the army back. Nobody had ever gotten past the three Dumbledores together. McGonagall and Flitwick had been captured. Snape, Aberforth, Trelawney, and Sinistra were all in the hospital wing. Binns had somehow… died? Well, his ghost was no more, he must've found his redemption amidst the fighting. Vector and Pince were dead. Poppy was run off her feet even with help from Hooch, Sprout's greenhouses were running low on virtually everything, Filch and Mrs. Norris were working with Hagrid in the forbidden forest, and Lupin had left on "official Hogwarts business".

One third of the entire Ministry army was dead. Another third was injured. No wizard had ever seen this much destruction in a single attack. This was not Voldemort, with his pomp and his ritual. This was a bloody force, an entire fleet of men fueled by pure hatred.

This was an army like no other.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione woke slowly, her mind surfacing from the depths of dreams, not connecting with her body.

"Draco? Dumbledore? Stephen?" She called softly, rubbing her eyes. There was no answer. She heard a faint rustling and a door opening, and tried unsuccessfully to open her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's only me," said a voice that sent chills down her spine. With the sound of that cold, slippery voice her body seemed to finally connect to her mind. The sensations hit her like a bucket of cold water, making her gasp and jerk. Cold, chains, floor, pain, rocks, head, pain…

"Wh-who?" She choked out, writhing slightly and forcing her eyes to open. Everything swam into focus, from the swirl of gray, black and red to dungeon, chains, blood, robes, two smiling faces…

"My name is Yamin…" That horrible voice saying that horrible name was even worse. Her entire body felt as thought it was gripped tightly in ice before it was suddenly released, making her jerk again and back into the wall, cringing. She was so confused… and then it became crystal clear.

"We apparated… you… you killed Draco!" Hermione said, horror spreading over her dirty face as she looked up at the man clearly for the first time.

"He's not dead, unfortunately. I'd lie to you, but I think it would be better just to tell you the truth… lots of truths about everything, Hermione."

"What… what are you talking about? I know the truth about things… you attacked Hogwarts didn't you?"

"Ah, you are smart. Yes, I did attack Hogwarts. Lots of people died… it was nice." He said, eyes faraway for a second before snapping back to her. They were so cold and empty, everything about him seemed so cold and empty. The man behind him… there was something so familiar about him… "You will learn the truth Hermione, I will show you many things, but now you must rest." He said, raising his wand. 

Hermione shielded her face with her arms in fear, but the orange light that hit her felt almost warm, comforting… She fell into it, relaxing into a sleep, until at the last moment she sensed the coldness and emptiness behind it and struggled… but she was already too deep… she succumbed.

________________________________________________________________________

The families were arriving, hopeful and miserable. The Dumbledore brothers sat at the head table, looking mournful. The sea of faces spread before them, waiting. Albus began.

"Stewart Ackerly," A wail was heard from the back of the hall, and the other parents turned away embarrassedly, hiding their sympathy for the forlorn woman, not knowing how to respond. At least it wasn't them… "Owen Cauldwell, Colin Creevy, Emma Dobbs, Laura Madley, Natalie McDonald, Graham Pritchard, Orla Quirke,…" The list went on. The weeping got louder. The hopeless had no shame and the hopeful were ashamed of their hope.

_______________________________________________________________________

When he woke, he had been almost fully healed. He had a scar on his stomach from the gash there, and he hadn't shaved in a month. Other than that, the boy was in perfect condition. He got out of his hospital bed one day, walked up to the counter, and demanded he be released. He got his papers, he read the Daily Prophet, he got the Knights Bus to Hogwarts. He walked through the rubble and the wreckage, he walked past the mourners and the searchers still looking for bodies, he walked straight to Dumbledore's office and demanded to be let in.

"Why haven't you begun searching for Hermione?" He asked, hands firmly planted in the center of the desk.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I see you're back."

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stared at the stars from her velvet window seat, smiling slightly, thinking about the recent events. Over the month that she had been prisoner, she had been moved to nicer rooms as she began to accept the truth.

That Yamin was her friend.

He'd told her so, back when she'd been unsure… she remembered…

"If I wasn't your friend, would you be treated so well? I have given you nothing but comfort." He said, brown eyes pleading. 

At first she was hostile, but then she began to think that she was being foolish, he had done nothing after all. Nobody's eyes could be cold and empty, especially not Yamin's! He was warm and witty and charming, not cold and empty. She had just been scared and confused that day. He was only keeping her here until she recovered from her wounds and her fever, which was still not diminishing. He had been kind, not cruel. He had revealed to her the truths of life.

He had admitted things to her, like how he had attacked Hogwarts… for the greater good. She realized that now. He had been trying to save the children from that evil man, Dumbledore. Dumbledore… he had told her about how Dumbledore had been in league with Tom Riddle, how he had wanted to keep the Philosopher's stone for himself. How Dumbledore trained Death Eaters in their very midst, the shunned and mislead Slytherins.

She believed him, why would he lie?

He had taught her lots of things. The Ministry was a hoax, a cover for a dictatorship headed by Fudge, a sick organization with Gestapo-like methods and Nazi-imitation training and thinking. And he had taught her about Draco, her very own Fiancé. Whom she had known so very little about. Looking back, she wondered how she had fallen for him, his stupid little jokes and the way he followed her around like a love-sick fool, when he was obviously smarter than that… no, she was smart, Draco, like Yamin, was intelligent. Those icy grey eyes were so bright… always thinking. But Yamin used his intelligence for the greater good. He led a French Resistance styled army of men, all ready to fight to the death for him and his cause. 

The masks…

__

"The masks symbolize many things, Hermione." He had replied, as they walked around a small, sunny pond together, enjoying the light breeze. "The White of the mask symbolizes purity, innocence, and thus, knowledge of the truth, and of the way things should be. The red blood symbolizes the perversion, the corruption, of Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Ministry, as it seeps into the innocent and unsuspecting Wizarding World.

Draco, he was helping Dumbledore.

__

"Would you like to see Draco, Hermione?" 

That had been right after she had first woken up. She remembered nodding eagerly, like a child being asked if they wanted to see the circus when it came to town… of course! She could hardly believe that Yamin was being so kind…

He waved his wand and the air seemed to sparkle for a moment before an image appeared.

Draco! Her heart had skipped a beat as she saw him walking through the halls of Hogwarts, smirk firmly in place as he sauntered towards the dungeons. She watched entranced, a slow smile spreading over her face as he stopped to check his hair in the glass of a trophy cabinet… funny, he hasn't done that in a while…and then entered an empty classroom. Wait, it wasn't empty… Pansy was there. Looking beautiful as always, leaning over a magazine, reading a colorful article, absorbed and not even noticing Draco. Until he leant over her and gave her a peck in the cheek. Hermione leaned closer to the screen, confused. Her smile faded as they kissed more passionately, her mind racing to rationalize… but it couldn't. Tears stung her eyes and she looked away.

"Turn it off." She said, and the picture flickered and disappeared. She knew she wasn't beautiful like Pansy was, she was cute… in a quaint sort of way. But she had thought…

…. He had stopped to check his hair in the glass…

"He was younger…"

"Yes, what you saw was from Second Year." Hermione's heart leapt for a moment, before it came crashing down into reality.

"…I just… need to know. Please?" She asked, with a faint underlying tone of desperation.

…"No. Pansy and I have never gone out."… Draco had told her once….

"You're a smart girl, Hermione. But naïve… you just accept things as they are, you have to see the corruption behind things. Think about it…"

He was a Slytherin. He was Head Boy. He was going to marry her so he and Dumbledore could bring her round to their way of thinking, the way of thinking that promoted the old ways, domination by force, dictatorship. He didn't really love her, he had lied to her. He was probably in love with Pansy, that was why he was so upset about her and Blaise…

"He hasn't come for you Hermione. Don't you think, that if he really loved you, he would rescue you?" 

Hermione hung her head in shame. "Yes," she whispered.

"When I captured you, he thought I would do you harm, but he didn't try very hard to stop me, did he?"

"No." 

How could someone's image of another change so much? How was her hero breaking into bits before her very eyes? His pedestal was gone, his legs were broken and he was lying on the ground… soon he would be dust, free to blow away.

Her gaze turned to the stars once more, tears stinging her eyes yet again. For a brief moment, she felt such a strong desire… rescue me Draco… before she snapped back to reality… Draco isn't going to rescue you, and you don't need to be rescued.

________________________________________________________________________

"Newfoundland is where his headquarters are, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Why aren't we in Newfoundland?"

"We can't just jump into things. You know that."

"Maybe you can't, but your fi… the love of your life isn't half-dead at the hands of a wanted murderer."

"Draco, don't get dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic! It's the truth. I don't care if you don't plan on jumping into things, because I do." 

And with that he stormed out of the office. The seven adults in the room looked at each other.

"The broom shed?" suggested Snape, before they all nodded and set after him.

Albus, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Aberforth, and Ronan walked to the broom shed in silence. Seven grim men watched the tiny figure of their now-respected comrade fade into the azure sky.

"He's got determination. I'll give him that," Sirius said, eyeing the figure.

"But he's headstrong and reckless," Remus pointed out, ever sensible.

"He loves Hermione a lot," Sirius defended.

"At what cost?" Remus parried.

"That depends on whether or not we can catch him or not," Snape said with determination, heading toward the nearest broom.

"So, promoted yourself to the rescue party, have you?" Sirius sneered. 

Snape scowled back.

"Snape has close friends that need to be rescued as well," Albus reminded Sirius.

"McGonagall and Flitwick? Severus Snape cares for nobody…" Sirius began smugly, to be cut off by a glare from five of the other men. 

Snape had turned back to picking a broom.

"Well who's coming?" Remus said, exasperated. "We're wasting time." 

Aberforth was eyeing the goat that Hagrid kept behind his hut and fingering his wand, so Albus hastily cleared his throat.

"Aberforth, Ronan, Hagrid and I will hold the fort." He said, nodding to the castle.

"We might need you Albus...," Remus protested.

"You flatter me. You can handle this on your own. The parents are still coming and the school is in shambles, they need me here," Dumbledore said emphatically. The others nodded in agreement, and the two groups separated.

Sirius, Remus and Snape were going through the brooms when Snape looked up.

"Why don't we just apparate?" He asked, looking at the other two. Sirius smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He said, shaking his head. Snape bit his tongue. They started towards Hogsmeade when Sirius suddenly asked, "Why didn't Draco think of that?"

"Only expert Apparaters with experience can Apparate over such large spaces, the Atlantic Ocean is formidable. He might get splinched. He's only had his license for a few months, he remembers these things," Severus said snidely, quickening the pace. 

Once they were outside of the Hogwarts gates, they disappeared, almost in perfect unison. Rescue Mission underway… Sirius thought to himself, grinning.

________________________________________________________________________

They met for breakfast as they usually did, in the little nook next to Hermione's room. Bright morning sun shone through the window, though the temperature did not match. The heat was on though, and they sat down to their luxurious breakfast at the small, white iron Victorian style table, smiling and greeting each other as usual.

"What is the name of the Manor again?" Hermione asked, looking out over the sprawling grounds.

"Abhinatha Manor." Yamin replied, still sipping his Jasmine tea. "Do you like the tea?"

"Yes, very much." Hermione smiled vaguely, still staring out the window. 

The rest of the meal was spent in contemplative silence, until they were both finished and Yamin asked Hermione to walk with him in the gardens. She accepted delightedly, the gardens of Abhinatha Manor were beautiful, lush and exotic, even in the chilly climate, they thrived due to magic. Hermione loved the brilliant fuschias, pinks, purples, yellows, oranges and blues that shone brightly and diffused a sweet and heady fragrance. They stopped briefly, arms linked, to watch a cheery parrot.

"Hermione is a beautiful lady!" it cawed, making Hermione blush.

"Is Aakav hiding in the bushes then?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"No, the parrot simply knows when he sees a beautiful lady!" Yamin exclaimed, smiling. 

The moment crashed when Hermione said wryly, "What would he say if he saw Pansy?" 

And felt her eyes moisten again. Yamin touched her shoulder gently, smiling softly, and their eyes locked. Hermione was breathless…. Captivated, as his hand slid down to her waist and drew her closer; enraptured as his head lowered and his mouth met hers. In that instant, the tangible power that flew between them, tingling through her lips, down her throat and soaring painfully through her entire body, and Hermione's eyes opened, making her sway slightly. The entire world was tinted orange and she gripped Yamin's shoulder for support. The last thing she saw was his unconcerned visage, and in that moment, before she fainted, she knew she had made a grave mistake in trusting this man.

________________________________________________________________________

The three men stared at the Manor from a distance.

"It has to be him. What other Indians have rich manors with flowers that only bloom in India live in Newfoundland?" Snape said, starting towards the gates.

"None, but we should wait for Draco."

"Where is he, do you reckon?"

"Almost here, I would bet. Ten minutes, tops." Sirius said just as Draco popped into view a few feet from them, broom over shoulder. He scowled at them.

"Thanks for waiting." He said as he walked past, heading straight towards the gates, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, ready for a confrontation, and was shocked when he was hit by a muting curse.

"Listen Draco, we have all been in love, well except for maybe…" Sirius noted Snape's narrowed eyes and decided against it. "All three of us know what it's like to be in love. It makes you reckless. We have three lives to save in there. You'll know this is for the best in the end. Sorry," Sirius said, and before anyone could blink, Draco was unconscious on the ground. 

Sirius caught Remus' eye and they made a silent agreement. Remus bent next to the boy and Disapparated. 

In a few minutes, he reappeared next to them, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's get this over with."

________________________________________________________________________

She awoke comfortable in her bed, she could not say how many hours, if any, later. All she knew was the heavy sense of dread that filled her could not be. There was a lump in her throat and her eyes felt moist, so she sat up in her bed and got the glass of orange juice that always stood on her bedside table, taking a long sip of the cool, relaxing drink. The lump did not go away.

She had spent a lifetime building up her morals, her black and white sense of what was wrong and what was right. In one month at Abhinatha, all of that had vanished. She didn't know what to believe any more. All she knew was that her chest felt tight and she wanted to see Stephen, and Charmian and Crookshanks. She just wanted to get away from all this confusion, so she could sort out her blurry convictions and fuzzy morals.

She lay back on the bed, closed her eyes, and wished fervently that she was in Hogwarts, that she and Draco were still enemies, and that she was happily ignorant. She heard a tapping noise on the window and blearily opened her eyes, expecting to see Yamin in his sparrow Animagi form, but what she saw made her heart leap.

A hand reaching through the window, beckoning to her. She ran to the window, the helpless thought of, "Draco!" running through her head unbiddably, until the window had been pushed open and the chilly air brushed over her and she realized it was Remus, sitting on a broom and smiling at her. Her smile faded only slightly before coming back in almost full radiance. 

She took his outstretched hand and climbed onto the sill, stepping into thin air trustingly and falling into a sitting position in front of Remus. In the skies ahead she could see Snape and McGonagall and Sirius and Flitwick, circling to make their landing outside the gates of Abhinatha. They took a moment to readjust themselves and Hermione looked back at the Manor almost wistfully, only to find her eyes meeting with Yamin's. He stood in her window, looking at her helplessly, a question in his gaze.

'Never,' she felt herself mouthing, though she didn't know why, and saw his lips curving into his beguiling smile.

She felt the jolt of intense pleasure and swayed slightly as the azure sky flicked orange for a second, before looking away and signaling to Lupin that she was ready to leave. She didn't look back, but she knew that the vision of him standing there, smiling so enchantingly, would always be burned into her brain. The broom soared off towards the others of the group, and she braced herself for the ordeal that lay ahead.

________________________________________________________________________

The group of six made their way slowly from Hogsmeade, the beaten and bloodied McGonagall and Flitwick holding them up. Hermione hadn't known they were at Abhinatha…while she had been touring the Manor and gardens, petting Yamin's prize horses, and forming a semi-relationship with the Dark Lord himself, they had been languishing in the dungeons, being interrogated by members of the Dark Army.

Now is a good time to flick on Sozzi, for maximum benefits

The sun was setting. The Forbidden Forest and the school were cast in a golden glow, seeming ethereal, like a school for the angels. A soft breeze dawdled over the grasses in the fields, causing them to sway slightly. The golden tint reminded Hermione of the tint of orange that had colored everything around her and the heady surge of power that swept through her after the kiss… was that even a kiss? It seemed like some sort of ritual instead of a kiss… like something secret and perverse that made people giggle shamefully and blush. Dark Magic at its height. 

They were at the gates now, she could make out silhouettes in the distance. Her heart was in her throat as she instinctively looked for Draco. He was there, she could make him out between Dumbledore and was that… Ronan. Aberforth was slightly away, facing Hagrid's hut, where a goat grazed peacefully, and Hagrid stood stoically next to Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey completed the welcome party, even from here Hermione could see her wringing her hands and imagine her tutting worriedly about her new patients. Snape was carrying an unconscious McGonagall, Sirius had Flitwick over one shoulder, and she was limping slightly from the jump out the window… her ankle had twisted on the window sill at Abhinatha.

They stumbled through the gate, Hermione walking ahead of the rest. Her messed hair whipped into her eyes for a moment, but she kept walking, and when the wind cleared her vision, she was in front of the group. Everyone started talking at once, Ronan, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Aberforth... the only ones who remained silent were Draco and Poppy, who had briefly checked over her and then ran on to Minerva and Filius. Draco was simply staring at her, smiling. She looked different to him, somehow… more mature… that might've been because he hadn't seen her for so long… a whole month! The rest of the Professors and "elders" had cleared away in a bit of a separate group respectfully, knowing the young couple needed to be alone.

Draco took a step forward and Hermione remained still, expressionless, as she watched his confused face.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried! I missed you, and I didn't know what that guy… Yamin wanted with you, I thought he might hurt you, or… I was frightened to death! It's so good to see that you aren't hurt or changed in any way."

"Happy to see me? Really? I didn't expect you to be." Hermione said, hurt flickering across her face before it was well disguised. The pain in her throat was unbearable, her eyes were stinging and her face was burning. You hate him, Hermione. You're in love with what you think he is. Thought he was. The pain increased and a hand flew on its own accord to her throat. Draco noted this and looked even more confused and hurt than before. He watched her blink rapidly and look at the ground, before she looked up, determined, and swept past him, her robe just brushing his. She walked in quickly, uneven strides towards the castle, one hand still at her throat and the other clutching a handful of her robe so tightly that her knuckles hurt.

"Hermione, you should go to the hospital wing!" Poppy called after her, but Albus quieted her with a look.

Draco ran after his fiancé, catching up with her easily.

"Hermione, wait!" She kept walking, not daring to glance at him. "Hermione stop!" He said again, grabbing her upper arm with more force than he had intended so that she swung around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"You're hurting my arm."

He hastily let go. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't you ever…." Here she had to pause to take a deep, shaky breath, clutching her throat with both hands now and blinking rapidly. She continued scathingly in her shaking voice, with as much hate, fury, and passion as she could muster, "Don't you ever touch me again, Draco Malfoy."

Draco watched helplessly as she walked off again, this time he didn't bother to follow. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he watched his stony faced love stagger into the castle, leaving him behind. "Fuck," He whispered under his breath, before he covered his face with his hands and began to cry truly for the first time in years. 

Don't call me, don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

you know that we need it,

Some time and space to breathe in

I still recall the words you said to me

It's what you did, not say that sets me free

Now how can I, find peace of mind

when you keep coming back again

It's not okay, for you to play,

This game of see-saw with my head

Now it hurts too much, and it hits too hard

And I won't play this part

Don't call me, don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

you know that we need it,

Some time and space to breathe in

So now I say the things I want to say

Sometimes it's better letting go this way

I'll always know, down in my soul

We really had so far to go

I've given all I had to give and now

it's time for me to live, and I won't look back

and I won't regret,

Though it hurts like hell

Someday I will forget

Don't call me, don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

you know that we need it,

Some time and space to breathe in

Don't call me, don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

to say that you've been thinking

'Cause I know it's just the drink in you

It's funny how we seem to mend up here

I never thought I'd see this soul disappear

Don't call me, don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

you know that, we needed

Some time and space to breathe in

and this is letting go, this is letting go, and this is letting go, this is letting go

Don't call me, Don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

you know that we need it

Some time and space to breathe in

Don't call me, don't write,

Don't show up in the middle of the night

to say that, you've been thinking,

'Cause I know it's just the drink in you 

The End. 

AN: So? So so so so so? *jumps up and down and laughs hysterically* Was that angst or was that angst??? That was such a good high. I'm hyperventilating. I'm such an addict! Eheeheehee! No more Love is Pain! And, do you want a sequel? Do you? Go do the polls, young monkeys! Do them now!

OK, there is strong evidence that there is only 300 students at Hogwarts… ten students in each year per house, 40 students in one year, 40 times 7… if you look through the book, you will come upon countless pieces of evidence to this theory, but I'm too lazy to list them all. If you want the argument, go to:

http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/hogwarts_howmany.html

However, in an interview with JKR, she stated clearly that there were approximately 1000 students at Hogwarts, and since she is the author, I'll trust her. Myself, I think there's 300 and JKR just hadn't thought it out carefully, then spouted out the first number that came into her head, lol. Sounds like something I'd do. 1000 was simply the better choice for this story to show the devastation on large scale that Yamin and his army caused. Now don't you see how hard I work for you people? All the students on the list that Dumbledore began to read were students mentioned in the books (also taken from the student list at the HP Lexicon). See? I told you I work devastatingly hard.

Spanks to reviewers (God I'm just endlessly cheerful today! Joy!):

The Lady-Saint Veronica- Umm, nothing to say really. Didn't I say it all in my email?

I trust you are all going to review all my chapters when ff.net gets up and running again? Thanks. 

There will be a last sequel (this is a trilogy), called simply, "Love" and I'm going to go make some polls right now for what you want to happen. You are the audience after all! So, go vote if you want to have a say in the goings-on of "Love" (which will be another 9 chapters). I don't know if it'll be out in a few days, or at the end of the summer, because I'm majorly scheduled right now, I'll just have to see when the inspiration hits and how much inspiration there is. See you soon, hopefully! I'm leaving for NYC at 3AM this… well, tomorrow morning… Eek!

Love,

CiL


End file.
